eomma appa,saranghae
by csyoungie
Summary: ketika byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikah.tiba2 baekhyun hamil,namun ada yang aneh antara baekhyun dan chanyeol,bukankah baekhyun hamil setelah menikah? lalu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? warn! mpreg . BAEKYEOL couple!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog :

Chanyeol dan baekhyun duduk di bangku terlihat sangat serius menikmati ice cream strawberrynya

"Byun "

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang membereskan beberapa barang mereka sudah menikah,dan lebih tepatnya sedang membereskan barang tinggal dirumah chanyeol

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik"

"Eomma appa saranghae"

"Eomma appa mianhae"

"Sehunnie kau dimana..."

Semoga suka sama ff ku masih pertama kali buat bantuannya yaa~ RnR jangan lupaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol lebih tepatnya park chanyeol , namja yang memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi ini sedang berjalan dengan wajah ceria sambil tersenyum sendiri dan lebih parahnya dia juga tertawa sendiri-_- , siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengiranya orang gila . Tapi chanyeol tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang2 yang melihatnya . Yang iya pikirkan sekarang hanya pujaan hatinya

"kencan" ya chanyeol akan kencan dengan pujaan hatinya itu

' ting tong '

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumah baekhyun . Menunggu seseorang membuka pintu rumah itu , beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja dengan postur tubuh yang mungil , pipi chubby yang menggemaskan

"yeolieeeee" baekhyun . Ya namja mungil itu bernama baekhyun .

Baekhyun langsung memeluk chanyeol, chanyeol sedikit kaget lalu memeluk balik tubuh mungil pacarnya itu

"ayo baekkie kita ketaman" ajak chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan sambil bergandengan , sesekali tertawa dan tak jarang juga baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat chanyeol gemas sendiri melihat tingkah baekhyun . Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari sekarang mereka sudah sampai ditaman .

"baek,kau duduk disini dulu ya,aku ingin membeli sesuatu "

Chanyeol langsung berlari meninggalkan baekhyun yang bahkan belum mengatakan apapun .

"dasarr namja tiang babo " baekhyun bergumam kesal . Baekhyun masih setia menunggu kekasihnya itu sambil sesekali bernyanyi atau menghentak2an kakinya sendiri

"baekkiee" baekhyun melihat ke arah chanyeol

"kau lamaa sekali yeollie, kau jahat" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya , chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengecup bibir baekhyun sekilas , baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan ... Hey pipi baekhyun memerah

" aku membelikanmu ice cream strawberry " baekhyun melihat ke arah ice cream yang dipegang chanyeol dengan mata berbinar "aaaa yeolli gomawooo" baekhyun langsung mengambil ice cream itu lalu asyik memakannya tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol disampingnya

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas malas melihat tingkah baekhyun yang memang masih sangat kekanak2an walaupun terkadang sangat menggemaskan

"aku ingin berkata sesuatu baekkie" chanyeol melihat ke arah baekhyun tetapi baekhyun sama sekali tidak perduli sepertinya -_-

"yasudah aku pulang saja jika baekkie mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih memakan ice cream mu " chanyeol berdiri lalu pura2 berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun

"anii yeollie . Jangan tinggalin baekkie " baekkie berlari ke arah chanyeol lalu memeluk chanyeol dengan erat dari belakang

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit menunduk

"baekhyun,menikahlah denganku,aku akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang terbaik untukmu dan untuk anak kita nanti" chanyeol berbicara pelan sambil menatap baekhyun dalam . Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap chanyeol . Dia masih sedikit shock . Menikah ? Benarkah ? Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan ? . Beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun tersadar dan reflek menganggukkam kepalanya

Dan ... Hey lihatlah ekspresi bodoh dari chanyeol . Sedangkan baekhyun masih menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah dekat sejak kecil . Orang tua mereka bersahabat , awalnya mereka merencanakan untuk menjodohkan mereka pada saat mereka sudah dewasa , tapi orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencana mereka dan membiarkan anak mereka mencari dan memilih siapa yang mereka suka nantinya . Baekhyun dan chanyeol memang sangat dekat . Bahkan mereka selalu satu sekolah

Dan sekarang? Bagaimana bahagia orang tua baekhyun dan chanyeol saat mendengar mereka mau menikah.

"bagaimana jika minggu depan? Aku tidak sabar ... Sungguh " tuan park terlihat sangat senang

"ya minggu depan . Persiapkan diri kalian baekhyun chanyeol" nyonya byun angkat bicara

"aku tidak sabar . Kita akan memiliki cucu , wah... " nyonya byun berbicara antusias dan di balas anggukan setuju dari nyonya park

"ingat . Mereka bahkan belum menikah " tuan byun menatap malas ke arah ibu2 yang sedang heboh itu

Seminggu kemudian

Baekhyun dan chanyeol berjalan di altar lalu mengucapkan janji mereka

"selamat brooo . Wahh kau mendahuluiku ternyata " namja berkulit hitam . Maksudnya tidak seperti oranf korea biasanya berjalan ke arah baekhyun dan chanyeol sambil menggenggam erat tangan namja mungil disampingnya

" haha terima kasih , ya siapa suruh kau tidak melamar kekasihmu itu "

" ya liat saja nanti aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu dan menjadikan kyungsoo istriku, ya kan chagi? "

Kyungsoo . Namja mungil yang di gandeng oleh jongin itu hanya menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah

"baekkie selamat neee " kyungsoo tidak begitu memperdulikan kekasihnya dan chanyeol . Iya memeluk baekhyun dan baekhyun membalas pelukan dari kyungsoo

"cepat menyusul ne hehe" baekhyun tersenyum menggoda kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya

Acara sudah selesai . Baekhyun dan chanyeol disuruh segera pulang karena ... Ya pasti mereka sangat kelelahan , menyapa ribuan orang yang hadir di acara pernikahan mereka tadi . Apalagi jika mengingat orang tua baekhyun dan chanyeol pemilik perusahaan ternama dikorea . Tapi beruntung chanyeol dan baekhyun sama2 tipe orang yang sederhana tidak terlalu menonjolkan kekayaan yang mereka miliki

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sekarang sedang membereskan barang2 tepatnya barang2 baekhyun karena sekarang mereka tinggal dirumah chanyeol

"yeolliee lelaaah " baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh mingilnya di kasur lalu berguling2

Chanyeol naik ke atas kasur lalu menidurkan dirinya disamping baekhyun , tiba2 baekhyun berguling ke arahnya . Chanyeol langsung menyambut baekhyun dengan memeluk erat istrinya itu .

Chanyeol dan baekhyun saling bertatapan . Chanyeol mulai mencium kening baekhyun , hidung , mata lalu bibirnya .

Dan berlanjutlah adegan hot baekhyun dan chanyeol yang tidak bisa youngie jelaskan :p

Sinar matahari mulai terlihat dari jendela kamar baekhyun dan chanyeol

"eungghh..." baekhyun menggeliatkan badannya dan membuka matanya , baekhyun melihat ke samping dan melihat suaminya masih terlelap dengan nyaman . Mungkin dia kelelahan karena tadi malam . Jika diingat chanyeol lah yang paling semangat tadi malam . Mengingat kejadian itu baekhyun malu sendiri sampai2 pipinya memerah sekarang

Baekhyun turun dari kasur lalu berdiri

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA YEOLLIEEEEEE"

Chanyeol terbangun . Kaget? Tentu saja , siapa yang tidak kaget tiba2 ada yang berteriak dengan sangat kuat di pagi hari seperti ini . Chanyeol tersadar

"baekkie . Kau kenapaaa? " chanyeol yang panik langsung memeluk istrinya yang sedang bergelinang air mata

Ini ff pertamakuuuu . Maaf kalo jelek dan ngawur . Atau maaf kalo ada kata2 yang kurang atau hilang , aku juga gatau kenapa hehe . Semoga suka ya :( Review nya jangan lupaaa. Boleh kasih pendapat untuk aku kok , siapa tau bisa jadi inspirasi buat aku untuk chapter kedepannya thanks buat yang udah review,ini udah aku lanjut ff nya hehee maaf ya kalo kurang panjang,aku ngepost lewat hp soalnya hehe . Ntar diusahain di chap selanjutnya deh hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Hellow :3 . Mungkin di ff ini akan ada penambahan

Lay dan suho menjadi orang tua chanyeol , tapi marganya diganti jadi park

Terus kita bakal skip baekhyun punya anak sehun umur 4 tahun , berhubung ini cerita tentang sehun baekhyun dan chanyeol . Penasaran ? Baca aja hehee

"Butt ku sakit yeollieee "

" mianhae chagi . Kau mengagetkanku , kukira ada apa ... " chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu menggendong baekhyun tiba2 dan berlari ke kamar mandi

" YA! PARK CHANYEOL ! "

Beberapa tahun kemudian ...

Seorang anak kecil kini sedang duduk diatas ayunan sekolahnya , sambil sesekali menghentak2an kakinya . Sudah pasti anak ini sedang menunggu jemputannya

Sehun . Park sehun , melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan sendu . Sehun menundukkan kepalanya menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes . Sungguh . Iya sangat iri dengan teman2 nya

"sehun . Ayo pulang "

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat eomma nya sedang berdiri di depannya , sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mengikuti eommanya dari belakang .

Memegang tangannya saat pulang saja tidak, bagaimana dengan pelukan ? Itu sepertinya mustahil untuk sehun . Mendapat pelukan hangat dari eomma atau appanya , iya sendiri tidak tau eomma dan appa nya menyayanginya atau tidak . Tapi sehun selalu yakin eomma appanya pasti menyayanginya

"eomma ... ? "

" hm "

" sehun ingin pololo , bolehkah ? "

" ck . Belajarlah dulu , kau ini selalu mainan . Kau bisa jadi orang bodoh "

" tapi tadi sehun dapat nilai bagus eomma "

" lalu ? Setiap kau dapat nilai bagus kau berharap kami sangat senang lalu membelikanmu banyak hadiah ? Kau belajar hanya untuk hadiah ? "

" ani umma ani ... Sehun cuman minta boneka pororo , kecil juga tidak masalah , tapi jika umma tidak mau membelikan juga tidak apa apa "

Baekhyun diam . Dia berusaha fokus menyetir , entah kenapa dia dan chanyeol seperti belum siap untuk memiliki anak . Mereka sangat sensitive terhadap sehun, terkadang baekhyun merasa bersalah tapi iya juga tidak bisa meng ekspresikan dirinya untuk memanjakan sehun dan mencintainya seperti orang tua lainnya

" masuk kamar , ganti baju lalu makan " hanya itu yang diucapkan baekhyun kepada anaknya yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya itu . Sehun mengangguk lalu masuk kekamarnya , mandi lalu mengganti bajunya .

" chagi ? Kau dimana ? "

" aku disini sayang , kau sudah pulang ? Ini masih siang yeol "

" hehe . Aku pulang cepat hari ini , kau tidak senang suamimu ini pulang? "

" sangat senang yeollieee , ayo ganti baju lalu makan siang "

Sehun terdiam dibalik pintu kamarnya . " appa pulang " batinnya, setidaknya iya senang bisa melihat appanya walaupun appa nya tidak mau melihatnya, chanyeol selalu menghindar jika sehun ada bahkan baekhyun juga melupakan sehun jika ada chanyeol , iya akan mengurus suaminya dan melupakan anaknya itu

" sehun lapar ... " gumam sehun , sehun duduk diatas kasur sambil memegang perutnya, tapi iya takut untuk keluar kamar, sehun ingat jelas bagaimana appa nya tidak jadi makan karena melihatnya ada di meja makan untuk makan bersama , sehun tidak ingin mengganggu appanya, lebih baik ia menunggu appa dan eommanya selesai makan baru ia makan

" ah sehun kan punya cookies " sehun membuka tasnya lalu mengambil cookies yang diberikan oleh luhan . Sahabatnya . Ah sehun berharap bisa menjadikan luhan sebagai kekasihnya . Sehun membuka cookies nya lalu memakannya dengan lahap, sehun bahkan tidak sadar cookiesnya sudah habis dan dia masih lapar, sehun memilih untuk tidur, setidaknya cookies tadi membuat rasa laparnya berkurang

Sehun berguling2 diatas kasurnya , ia tidak bisa tidur . Sehun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya lalu mengambil crayon untuk menggambar . Sehun membuka buku gambarnya lalu mulai menggambar, sehun menggambar ... Pororo ?

" walaupun umma appa belum beliin cehun mainan pololo , yang penting cehun punya gambal pololo " iya tersenyum lebar melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, sehun membawa buku gambarnya keluar, ia ingin menunjukkan kepada umma dan appanya , wajar kan jika seorang anak ingin menunjukkan hasil karyanya kepada orang tuanya?

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang tengah . Terlihat umma appa nya sedang menonton televisi sesekali bercanda bersama,terlihat dari mereka yang terkadang tertawa bersama

" umma appaa " sehun mendekat ke arah chanyeol dan baekhyun

" apa ? " chanyeol menatap malas ke arah sehun,kini raut wajahnya berubah , tidak ceria seperti tadi . Dan baekhyun? Iya lebih memilih diam dan fokus menonton tv

" i-ini ... Sehun baru selesai menggambar pororo " sehun tersenyum sambil menunjukkan hasil gambarnya ke arah baekhyun dan chanyeol

" ya ya kembalilah kekamarmu " chanyeol bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat hasil karya anaknya itu . Sehun tidak tersenyum lagi melainkan menatap orang tuanya denfan raut wajah sedih

" ne appa umma " sehun berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedang asyik berdua

Sehun menangis pelan di kamarnya "gambar sehun jelek ya? " sehun melihat hasil karyanya, 3 pororo . Bertuliskan eomma,sehun, appa . Seperti keluarga harmonis , pororo yang tersenyum lebar , pororo yang sedang memegang erat tangan pororo kecil

" gambar sehun rapi kok ... " sehun menatap sedih ke arah baekhyun dan chanyeol , sehun ingin duduk diantara baekhyun dan chanyeol , sehun hanya bisa mengintip dari pintu kamarnya

" umma appa saranghae ... " lirih sehun . Sehun menidurkan dirinya dikasur lalu masuk kedalam selimut , sesekali air mata mengalir di pipi gembulnya, sehun lelah tentu saja . Sehun teus menangis sampai tertidur

.

Sehun terbangun lalu melihat ke arah jamnya, sehun lega karena dia tidak bangun kesiangan, sehun bergegas mandi setelah itu memakai seragamnya untuk pergi ke sekolah, sehun keluar dari kamar

" pagi umma , pagi appa "

" ... "

Sehun menunduk lalu duduk dimeja makan tepat disebelah baekhyun , sehun meminum susunya lalu memakan roti yang dibuatkan baekhyun.

"pagi luhannieee " sehun segera duduk dengan mata berbinar saat melihat luhan ada disana sudah duduk manis setia menunggunya

" pagi hunnieeeee " luhan tersenyum lebar melihat sehun, sehun duduk disebelah luhan lalu melihat ke arah luhan

" ah hunnie,umma membelikan hannie boneka pololo, bonekanya ada dua , kata umma yang catu buat hunnie jadi boneka kita kembaalll " luhan memberikan satu boneka pororonya kepada sehun

Sehun sangat senang,,terlihat sekarang matanya berbinar melihat boneka itu lalu mengambilnya,

"gomawo hannieee, eh? Umma hannie? Umma tao ? " sehun menatap bingung ke arah luhan , luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "ne eomma hannie membelikannya untuk kitaa "

Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk luhan, senyum sehun semakin lama semakin pudar , dia berfikir bahkan umma luhan mau membelikannya pororo

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran baekhyun,ia terdiam disebuah toko boneka, disana ada boneka pororo yang diinginkan oleh anaknya -sehun- , baekhyun bimbang di satu sisi ia ingin sesekali mengabulkan permintaan anaknya , namun dilain sisi ia merasa sangat tidak penting membelikan anaknya itu boneka , baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya

"sehunnie pengen punya pololo tapi kata umma gaboleh, umma bilang sehun harus rajin belajar padahal nilai sehun sudah bagus"

"umma appa tidak terlihat senang melihat nilai sehun bagus , tapi jika nilai sehun rendah umma dan appa akan marah besar"

Baekhyun terdiam di dalam mobilnya, ia teringat kata2 sehun , baekhyun mendengar kata2 sehun saat ia melewati kamar sehun dan melihat sehun sedang berbicara dengan gambar pororonya , baekhyun melihat sehun yang menangis tiba2 tersenyum lalu menangis lagi . Ia tau betapa sakit yang dirasakan anaknya itu tapi baekhyun tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika sudah bersama sehun

Sehun masalah terbesar di keluarga mereka ? Apa yang salah dengan sehun ?

Sehun duduk di ayunan dengan wajah murung , sehun malas pulang kerumah , yang akan ditemuinya hanya umma appa yang mengacuhkannya, tapi walaupun begitu sehun sangat sayang pada umma appanya

"hikss hiks" sehun menunduk nangis dalam diam

"hunnieee,hunnie jangan nangis, hannie gacukaaaa , hannie cedih liat hunnie nangis "

" ... "

" hunnieee jangan nangissss hueeeeee "

Luhan kini ikut menangis disamping sehun

"PARK SEHUN! " tiba2 seseorang menarik tangan sehun lalu mencubit pipi sehun keras sampai memerah

"dasar kau anak nakal . Kau buat luhan menangis ? Padahal dia sudah baik padamu dan mau menjadi temanmu tapi ini yang kau lakukan? "

Sehun dan luhan terkejut , sehun mengelus pipinya yang terasa perih

" u-umma ... "

"luhan apa yang dilakukan sehun padamu hm? " baekhyun melihat ke arah luhan lalu sehun, baekhyun melihat sehun memegang sebuah boneka pororo

" kau mengambil boneka luhan? KAU INI . SUDAH KUKATAKAN NANTI KAU KUBELIKAN APA KAU TAK BISA MENUNGGU ? BUKAN MENGAMBIL BARANG ORANG SEHUN . KAU MEMALUKAN ! AYO PULANG "

Baekhyun menarik paksa sehun " ummaaaaa hiksss ... Hikss...tangan sehun sakit ummaaa ampuun" sehun terus menangis

"umma baekkiiiie " baekhyun berhenti mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya

"wae hannie? "

" jangan malahin hunniee ... Hiks hikss... Hannie sedih liat hunnie nangis jadi hannie ikut nangis "

" ... "

" boneka pororonya punya hunnie , boneka pororo hannie kembar, umma bilang berikan ke sehun satu potoronya , jadi hikss hikss boneka hannie sama hunnie kembar " luhan menunduk , luhan kaget melihat baekhyun seperti tadi , pantas saja sehunnya selalu murung atau menangis , ternyata seperti itu ummanya memperlakukan sehun

" benarkah? Terima kasih bonekanya , tapi untuk apa menberikannya pada sehun ? Bukankah bagus luhan memiliki dua boneka? "

"a-ani umma , hannie senang bisa kembar dengan sehun "

"ah..sudahalah , kami pulang dulu ne ? "

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus memperhatikan sehun dan baekhyun , baekhyun menghempaskan tangan sehun lalu berjalan mendahului sehun , luhan sangat khawatir jika sehun akan dimarahi lagi dirumahnya . Luhan menangis -lagi-

" kenapa sayang? " tao . Umma luhan langsung memeluk anaknya yang sedang nangis tersedu2 ,

" hannie takut ummaaaa hiks hiks hueeee ... "

"takut apa sayang? "

" sehunnieee ... "

" KAU MENANGIS DISEKOLAH ? BERUSAHA MENCURI PERHATIAN ORANG LAIN? AGAR ORANG LAIN KASIHAN PADAMU ? MEMALUKAN KAU PARK SEHUN "

Kini sehun hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam , air matanya mengalir terus menerus , dadanya sangat sakit sekarang , sesekali sehun tersentak karena bentakan dari appanya

Chanyeol meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang menangis itu lalu menguncinya dikamar , sehun terkejut, sehun berlari ke arah pintu lalu menggedor pintunya

" appaaa bukaaa hikss hiksss maafin sehunnie appaaa" sehun terus menggedor pintunya namun tidak ada yang memperdulikannya

"sehun nakal appaaa ... Maafin sehun, buka pintunya appaaaa " sehun terus menggedor berusaha menarik perhatian orang2 disana . Maid2 disana hanya terdiam miris mendengar sehun yang terus memohon

kepada appanya

Kaki sehun lemas , dia terduduk di pintu sambil terus menangis, sehun melihat kearah buku gambarnya , sehun tersenyum melihat gambar pororonya kemarin , " eomma sehun appa "

'cklek'

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar sehun lalu Menutupnya pelan , tidak ingin membangunkan sehun yang sepertinya sudah tidur,pasti dia lelah menangis dan berteriak tadi , masuk kedalamnya, iya mendekati ranjang sehun dan mengelus pipi sehun dengan lembut, menarik selimut sehun untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya

TBC

Or

END ?

Helloooo ~ aku balik nih buat lanjutin ff ini , gimana ? Udah lumayan panjang kan ? Hehe...

Chanbaek jadi jahat gitu T_T youngie jadi sedih lihat sehun dimarahin terus hehe

Thanks buat yang udah revieewwww *kiss*


	4. Chapter 4

Eomma appa,saranghae Chap 3

_'cklek'_

_Seseorang membuka pintu kamar sehun lalu Menutupnya pelan , tidak ingin membangunkan sehun yang sepertinya sudah tidur,pasti dia lelah menangis dan berteriak tadi , masuk kedalamnya, iya mendekati ranjang sehun dan mengelus pipi sehun dengan lembut, menarik selimut sehun untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya_

.

.

.

.

.

Eomma appa,saranghar Chap 4

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya melihat raut wajah tenang anaknya yang sedang tertidur,baekhyun yakin pasti dia kelelahan akibat menangjs dan berteriak memohon kepada chanyeol, ya. Baekhyun mengambil kunci kamar sehun secara diam2 lalu masuk kekamar sehun untuk memastikan anaknya baik2 saja, baekhyun juga khawatir tiba2 sehun melakukan hal nekat, hal nekat sepele seperti kabur ? Atau menjadi anak nakal yang tidak akan menurut kepada orang tuanya . Membayangkannya saja membuat baekhyun takut,terkadang ada perasaan dimana dia tidak mau sehun membencinya, tapi jika dipikir2 bukankah wajar jika sehun membenci baekhyun dan chanyeol?

Baekhyun melirik meja belajar sehun,melihat tumpukkan kertas disana yang ia yakin itu ada kumpulan nilai2 sehun, sebenarnya ia sangat senang sehun mendapatkan nilai bagus disekolahnya tapi entah kenapa yang selalu terucap dibibirnya " kau memalukan park sehun " .

Seminggu kemudian dan semuanya berjalan seperti hiasa, sehun duduk di kelas sendirian semua teman2nya sedang menikmati makan siangnya,sedangkan sehun? Baekhyun ketiduran,kelelahan karena aktivitasnya bersama chanyeol sampai2 melupakan sehun, sehun dijemput kris tadi pagi lalu berangkat bersama dengan luhan . Kenapa kris tiba2 menjemput ? Kenapa harus kris ? Kenapa tidak chanyeol ? Atau supir pribadi chanyeol ? Kalian bisa tanyakan pada chanyeol langsung /?

"hunnieee kenapa ga makan?" luhan tiba2 datang menghampirinya lalu duduk disamping sehun . Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, luhan melihat ke arah sehun dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan

'plak'

"appo hanniee" sehun kaget,tiba2 saja luhan memukulnya dengan honeka pororo milik luhan itu,sehun mengelus kepalanya

"m-mianhae , tapi hannie gasuka lihat hunnie gamakan . Baekkie umma mana? Sehun lupa bawa ? Nanti hunnie dimarahin lagi loh,hannie gamau lihat hunnie dimalahin telus ... Hunnie makan ayo,kalau engga blablablabla" luhan mengomel penjang lebar bahkan ia bisa berbicara cadel dan tidak /? . Sehun hanya diam menatap luhan, sehun sangat bahagia tentu saja, ada orang yang memperhatikannya,ada orang yang peduli padanya,

"ne hannie,hunnie mau makan kok tapi nanti dilumah ya? Cekalang hunnie gatau mau makan apa " adakah orang tua yang setega itu? Bahkan anaknya tidak makan sekarang ? Luhan menyodorkan bekal makanannya,sehun tersenyum lebar tentu saja sehun senang sehun sangat lapar sekarang , tak jarang juga ia menjahili luhan yang sedang makan seperti mencubit pipinya atau merebut makanannya walaupun begitu luhan senang bisa melihat sehunnya tersenyum

"eunghh" baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya,astaga sehun! Baekhyun lupa menyiapkan keperluan sehun untuk sekolahnya,baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya,chanyeol sudah berangkat kerja sepertinya, lalu? Sehun ? Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas mandi,setelah itu baekhyun bernkat untuk pergi ke sekolah sehun.

'drrrrt drrrrrt'

"yeoboseyo? "

"ah ne panda,ada apa? "

" baekkie hyung,bolehkah aku membawa sehun jalan pulang sekolah nanti?"

" ne ?"

"kau mendengarku kan hyung?"

_Flashback_

" ge,kau tau? Luhan tadi menangis disekolah sampai rumahpun dia masih menangis " tao berjalan mendekati suaminya yang sedang duduk menonton televisi sambil meminum kopimya,tao duduk disebelah kris lalu memeluk lengan kris manja

"ha? Kenapa?" kris mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tao

_"baby,kau kenapa hm? Ayo ceritakan pada umma,kalau hannie nangis terus ntar jelek loh" tao terus memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya sambil mengelus punggung anaknya_

_"hiks... Hunnie umma hunnie"_

_"hunnie kenapa sayang?"_

_"tadi hiks hiks... Hannie lihat baekkie umma marahin sehun disekolah,hannie takut ummaaa hiks ummaaa"_

_"baekkie umma marahin hannie juga sayang?" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap ummanya_

_"hunnie hiks hiks .. Kasian ummaaaa hiks hiks" tao tersenyum tipis melihat anaknya , tao memeluk erat luhan "nanti kita ajak sehunnie jalan2 ne? Tapi hannie gaboleh nangis lagi,senyum dong nanti jadj jelek sehunnie gasuka lagi sama hannie " luhan tersenyum lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat tao gemas lalu mencubit pipi anaknya_

Kris tercengang mendengar cerita tao, luhan sangat menyayangi sehun ternyata,kris bahkan tidak tau luhan sama sehun sedekat itu,wajah mereka juga hampir mirip,dan sekarang mereka bertingkah seperti anak kembar yang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat? Terkadang kris berpikir jangan2 dulu tao hamil anak kembar lalu karena kasian tao memberikan salah satu anaknya kepada baekhyun dan chanyeol /? Mengingat baekhyun dan chanyeol memperlakukan sehun sedikit "kasar"

"ge? Bagaimana?"

"ne,kita aja sehun jalan2"

"heung ... Bagaimana jika baekhyun atau chanyeol tidak mengizinkan kita membawa sehun ge?"

"tenang baby, jika mereka tidak mengizinkan,serahkan padaku"

"aaa gomawo geee,sehun pasti sangat senang apalagi ada luhan kkk~"

" ne babyy, eh? Luhan dan sehun sedekat itu kah baby?"

"ne ge,bukankah mereka lucu? Bahkan luhan sering cemberut,kesal atau senang sendiri karena sehun"

" benarkah? Aku ingin melihat mereka besok"

_Flashback end_

"bagaimana hyung? "

"kau mau membawanya kemana tao?"

"bermain bersama luhan saja,bolehkah?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak,

"b-baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ayo kita pulang, hunnie ikut umma tao ne?" tao tersenyum sambil memegang tangan anak2nya itu

"ikut kemana? Nanti umma sehun marah,gwenchana sehun nunggu umma aja" sehun berbicara pelan . Tao mengerti lalu melihat ke arah sehun "ani,tao umma sudah bilang ke baekkie umma kalau kita mau jalan2 bersama hari ini" sehun menatap tidak percaya ke arah tao . Ummanya memberi izin dia pergi bersama luhan?

Suasana mobil sangat tenang,semuanya diam namun sesekali terdengar ocehan luhan dan sebagian besar luhan berbicara manja pada sehun

"hunnieee ayo kita makan cookies"

"hunniee ayo kita main game"

"hunniee haus? Mau minum?"

"hunnieee,hannie bosaan"

"hunnieee nanti kita pesan ice cream yang banyak ya?"

"hunnieeee hunnieee "

"hunniee bobo ya? "

Tao dan kris hanya terkekeh mendengar anaknya yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatian sehun, dan sehun? Menanggapi luhan sepenuh hati dengan sabar /? Bagaimanapun mana tega sehun memarahi luhan ? Kalau luhan ngambek siapa nanti yang jadi teman sehun ? . Jika sehun kesal dia hanya mencubit pipi lihan gemas sambil tersenyum atau tertawa apalagi saat melihat ekspresi luhan yang sangat lucu

"ayooo" mereka sampai di taman,kris memegang luhan dan sehun . Luhan di kanan sehun dikiri,tak jarang juga banyak yang mencuri kesempatan mencubit pipi sehun atau luhan . Melihat banyak yeoja yang mencubit sehun luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lagi sehun terkadang menanggapi nuna nuna itu lalu tersenyum manis . Rasanya luhan ingin menerkam sehun sekarang juga -_-

"luhan ice cream strawberry ummaaaaaa"

"aku ice cream coffe saja"

" ... "

"sehun mau ice cream apa sayang? "

"sehun tidak usah umma" sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis

"kenapa? Ayolah,masa sehun tidak makan ice cream? "

"nanti sehun dimarahin umma" tao terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut

"ani,umma tidak akan marah sayang,tao umma sudah bilang kalau kita mau makan ice cream terus kata umma sehun,sehun boleh makan ice cream . Sekarang,sehun mau ice cream apa?"

" hm ... Coklat? "

"baiklah . Tunggu ne? umma pesan dulu"

Kris melihat ke arah sehun, anak itu semakin kurus . Kris ingin sekali sesekali memergoki apa yang dilakukan chanyeol dan baekhyun kepada sehun,bahkan anaknya sampai menangis terus2an karena sehun . Kris merasa kasihan ? Tentu saja , lebih baik chanyeol menggunakan pengaman atau sekalian saja tahan dulu jika memang belum siap, sekarang? Yang tersiksa siapa? .

"hunnieee pipi hunnie kenapa? " luhan memegang pipi sehun , ada bekas cubitan disana,tentu saja bukan cubitan biasa jika itu cubitan biasa tidak mungkin sampai berbekas seperti itu

"pipi hunnie tidak apa2 hannie" sehun memegang tangan luhan menjauhinya dari pipinya lalu menggenggam tangan luhan

"ani itu merah,dicubit umma baekkie semalam ne?" sehun hanya mengangguk pelan . Luhan melihat wajah sehun murung lagi

Chu~~

Luhan mencium pipi sehun yang ada bekas cubitan tadi, sehun kaget tentu saja,pipinya memerah sekarang . Dan kris? Kris hanya cengo melihat adegan barusan . Luhan mencium pipi sehun ? Benar kata tao,sehun dan luhan sangat dekat,

"hihi hannie anak ne cium pipi sehun"

"biarin week"

"nanti kapan2 hunnie aja ya yang cium pipinya hannie"

"hihi nee,hannie sayang sehun"

"hunnie juga sayang hannie " sehun mencubit gemas pipi luhan sambil tertawa, luhan meringis sakit sekaligus tersenyum karena senang

Kris masih dengan tampang shock melihat adegan luhan dan sehun tadi , cium? Sayang ? Kris menahan tawanya melihat sehun dan luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk bercanda berdua sampai2 melupakan appa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, sesekali luhan menundukkan mukanya atau menutup mukanya dengan boneka pororo nya

"luhan sehun sedang apa hm?" tao kembali sambil membawa pesanan ice cream mereka,tao duduk disamping kris .

"ayo makan" tao memberikan ice cream kepada luhan dan sehun .

"hannie, aaaaaa"

"eummm,hunnie juga aaaa"

"eumm" tao dan kris memakan ice cream mereka sambil sesekali melihat ke arah sehun dan luhan yang sedari tadi hanya berdua mengabaikan yang lainnya , sehun sedari tersenyum bahkan tertawa,ekspresi yang jarang kalian lihat jika sehun dirumah -baekhyun dan chanyeol- walaupun sehun tersenyum itu hanya luarnya saja .

"ummaaaaa jangan peluk2 hunnieee!" luhan terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan tao dan sehun, sehun dan tao hanya tertawa,seakan mengerti tao hanya ingin menjahili luhan,sehun hanya mengikuti saja apa yang dilakukan tao ummanya itu

"hiks hiks ... Hunnie jahaat,hunnie bilang hunnie sayang hannie aja! Hunnie selingkuh sama umma,hannie benci hunnie hueeeeeeee hannie benci ummaaaaaa hueeee hannie benci appaaaaa" kris memasang ekspresi bodoh, membencinya? Bahkan kris tidak ikut2an,kris hanya membantu tertawa saja tidak ikut menjahili /?.

"**hannie benci hunnie"**

DEG!

Sehun melotot mendengar luhan yang menangis lalu mengatakan kalau dia membenci sehun,entah kekuatan dari mana sehun melepas pelukan tao lalu mendekati luhannya yang masih menangis,sehun mencium pipi luhan lalu duduk dihadapan luhan,mengenggam tangan luhan lalu menatapnya .

"hannie gaboleh benci hunnie dong, hunnie kan sayang sana hannie"

"kalau hannie nangis hunnie juga pengen nangis,hunnie sedih"

"kalau hunnie sama tao umma,kris appa sama siapa?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap sinis ke arah sehun,tao,lalu kris

"appa sama pororo! "

"gaboleh,pororo kan anaknya hannie sama hunnie"

Tao dan kris terdiam,menguping pembicaraan anak2 nya itu, shock tentu saja,siapa yang tidak shock? Saranghae,kekasih,cium,selingkuh,anak ? Astaga, dari mana mereka tau tentang hal2 seperti itu . Sepertinya tao harus banyak memutar channel anak2 untuk beberapa saat ini

_Flashback_

_" hunnie sayang sama hannie"_

_"hannie juga sayang sama hunnie"_

_"biasanya,jika orang saling menyayangi mereka akan pacaran"_

_"pacaran? Ah hannie tau"_

_"hannie mau jadi pacar hunnie?"_

_"mauuuuuu . Hunnie juga mau kan jadi pacar hannie?"_

_"mauu hannie hehe . Nanti kita seperti umma dan appa " _

_"umma dan appa? Anaknya siapa hunnie?"_

_"anak hannie sama hunnie pororo aja ya?"_

_Luhan mengangguk imut ke arah sehun_

_"sehun gaboleh selingkuh ya?"_

_"selingkuh itu apa?"_

_"nanti hunnie suka sama orang lain,sayang sama orang lain"_

_"oooo gitu,hannie juga gaboleh ne?"_

_"ne hunnieee"_

_End flashback_

"aigooo, jadi anak umma ini sudah mengerti tentang pacaran hm?" tao melirik ke arah sehun dan luhan dan dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya,tao dan kris hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah sehun dan luhan,tao yakin anaknya belum mengerti,yang mereka tau hanyalah

"sehun punya luhan dan luhan punya sehun, sehun sayang luhan dan luhan sayang sehun"

"kalau sehun mau kaya appa,sehun harus bisa menjaga luhan kaya appa jaga tao umma ne?" sehun mengangguk mantap ke arah kris, kris mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah sehun

"ne appa! Kalau ada yang mengganggu hannie,nanti hunnie marahin!"

"kalau appa yang ganggu hannie, hunnie mau marahin appa juga hmm?" kris menggoda sehun sambil menahan tawanya melihat perubahan ekspresi sehun . Lalu terlihat mereka tertawa bersama, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi

TBC

OR

END ?

Hello'-')/ gimana ff nya? Kali ini banyak moment hunhannya hehee~ mungkin di chap selanjutnya bakal sad lagi hehe, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan /? Aku cape juga ngetiknya lewat hp hehe :3

Thanks juga buat yang udah review :* semoga kalian ga bosen sama ff iniii~ hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Eomma appa,saranghae chap 4

"kalau appa yang ganggu hannie, hunnie mau marahin appa juga hmm?" kris menggoda sehun sambil menahan tawanya melihat perubahan ekspresi sehun . Lalu terlihat mereka tertawa bersama, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi

.

.

.

.

.

Eomma appa,saranghae

Baekhyun tersenyum miris namun disatu sisi dia merasa senang tao,kris dan luhan bisa membuat sehun tersenyum bahkan tertawa,tidak seperti dia dan chanyeol yang hanya bisa membuat sehun menangis .

Baekhyun sedari tadi mengikuti tao dan kris, sepertinya ia tak kuat,kini baekhyun meninggalkan kris tao luhan dan sehun

"yeollie?" baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan chanyeol lalu masuk walaupun belum mendapatkan izin dari baekhyun,chanyeol sedikit kaget karena ada orang yang berani2nya masuk begitu saja keruangan tanpa izin,namun setelah melihat yang masuk ternyata istrinya raut wajah chanyeol berubah menjadi senang

"ya sayang,kau dari mana hmm?"

"a-aku ... Hm ... " chanyeol menatap baekhyun bingung,chanyeol melupakan pekerjaannya sebentar lalu duduk disamping baekhyun,menunggu jawaban baekhyun

"kau dari mana sayang? Sehun mana,kau tinggal dirumah?" tanya chanyeol santai,sedangkan baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"sehun ... Sehun pergi bersama tao kris dan luhan "

" ..."

"m-maaf aku tidak meminta izin dulu padamu yeol, hmm ... Ah,aku kasian,jadi aku memberi izin "

"kemana mereka?"

"ke taman"

"kau dari sana? Mengikuti mereka?" baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"kenapa kau tidak tanya padaku dulu baby?"

"a-aku takut yeolli tidak memberi izin sehun pergi bersama kris tao dan luhan" baekhyun menunduk,chanyeol mengelus kepala istrinya itu pelan baekhyun benar juga,chanyeol pasti tidak mudah memberi izin .

Kris dan tao berlari mengejar sehun dan luhan

"hahahahahaha umma dan appa tidak bisa menangkap sehun weeekkk " sehun terus berlari menghindari tao dan kris

"hahahhaha umma appa sini,luhan disini,ayo tangkap luhan kalau bisaa weeeekkk" luhan juga ikut berlari,sedangkan tao dan kris? Sudah mulai merasa lelah . Hari sudah sore dan mereka harus pulang,tapi sehun dan luhan menolak dan terjadilah aksi kejar2an seperti ini

'Hap'

"nah dapat" kris memeluk sehun dan luhan erat, awalnya sehun dan luhan berniat untuk lari bersama,ternyata mereka malah tertangkap bersama -_- . Kris menggendong luhan dan sehun,sedangkan tao membawa barang2 luhan dan sehun /?

"yahh ... Hunnie pulang" luhan menatap ke arah sehun sedih,sehun tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi luhan pelan "besok kita bertemu lagi disekolah hannie"

"umm ... Tapi hannie masih mau main sama hunnie " luhan memeluk sehun dari samping,menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sehun sambil memeluk boneka pororonya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"gomawo ne tao,kris,luhan" baekhyun tersenyum ke arah kris tao dan luhan

"sama2 hyung,kapan2 kami boleh membawa sehun lagi kan?"

"a-ah hm ... Ya"

"yasudah,kami pamit dulu ne baek? Ayo luhan" kris pamit pulang lalu menggendong luhan yang sepertinya masih ngambek karena harus berpisah dengan sehunnya

"masuk kamar,mandi,lalu ganti baju" sehun mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya,mandi lalu mengganti bajunya,sepertinya appa belum pulang,sehun memberanikan diri keluar kamar lalu melihat ummanya sedang menonton tv sendirian

"umma ... "

"hm"

"appa belum pulang ya?"

"belum"

"appa pulang lama?"

"ya"

"kenapa umma?"

" ... "

"kapan appa pulang?"

" ... "

"umma sehun te ... "

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM PARK SEHUN? APPAMU BELUM PULANG APPAMU SEDANG BEKERJA,KALAU KAU MAU MENEMANIKU YA DIAM SAJA JANGAN BANYAK TANYA" sehun terdiam,tentu saja sehun kaget sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam

"mianhae umma mianhae"

"kenapa kau tidak tidur? Apa kau tidak lelah seharian bermain dengan luhan?" baekhyun berdiri didepan sehun,sehun menggeleng "sehun ingin menemani umma" sehun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya,sesekali melihat ke arah baekhyun "aku tak perlu kau temani,sana tidur!" sehun berdiri lalu menganggukkan kepalanya,sehun kembali lalu memeluk baekhyun dari belakang,meremas baju yang dipakai baekhyun,sehun benar2 memeluk baekhyun dengan erat seakan tidak rela jika pelukannya dilepas,baekhyun tersentak merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"appa tidak pulang kan? Sehun pengen bobo sama umma,sehun mau nemenin umma biar ga kesepian"

" ... "

"bolehkan umma?" baekhyun hanya terdiam,ia bingung harus jawab apa . Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik "tidak apa2 jika tidak boleh, sehun bobo dulu ya umma?"

" ... "

"saranghae umma ... " lirih sehun lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya

DEG!

baekhyun tidak kuat sekarang,ia menangis,setega itu dia pada sehun? Walaupun dia dan chanyeol sering membentaknya,memarahinya, sesekali memukul atau mencubit sehun . Tapi sehun tetap menyayangi baekhyun dan chanyeol .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah ... Appo ... " sehun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing sekarang,sehun melirik ke arah jam nya, sehun kesiangan,sehun berusaha bangun tetapi badannya sangat sakit,kepalanya pun pusing,sehun menangis "Ummaaaa ... Hiks appaaaaaaaa"

'cklek'

"kau kesiangan park sehun"

"a-appa ... "

"kau tidak mau sekolah? Mau jadi apa kau? Mau jadi anak bodoh?"

"appo appa ... "

"kau pikir dengan kau menangis aku dan baekhyun kasihan melihatmu? Appo? Kau sakit?" sehun terdiam ia tidak tau mau menjawab apa,sehun sangat takut sekarang,chanyeol berjalan mendekati sehun lalu memegang dahi sehun dan leher sehun "sangat panas" chanyeol terdiam lalu keluar dari kamar sehun,chanyeol memanggil baekhyun lalu kembali masuk ke kamar sehun

"sebanyak apa kau makan ice cream hah? Sampai sakit seperti ini ?! " sehun teringat seminggu yang lalu dia pergi bersama kris tao dan luhan, tetapi dia tidak banyak makan ice cream .

"jika seperti ini kau tidak boleh pergi2 lagi,kau lebih baik dirumah saja"

"ne,kau merepotkan sekali,seperti ini siapa yang susah? Aku dan baekhyun juga kan? Kau bilang kau menyayangiku dan baekhyun,tapi apa? Kau hanya menyusahkanku dan baekhyun!"

"hiks ... Hiks ... Mianhae ummaa appaaaaaa s-sehun juga tidak tau,sehun tiba2 pusing hiks hiks . Mianhae umma appaaa hiks hikss jangan benci sehun ne hiks hiks ... " baekhyun dan chanyeol terdiam,bingung harus berbicara apa

"sudahlah,istirahat ne biar cepat sembuh"

"hiks ... Hikss ... Ne umma"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hueeeeeeeee hunnieeeeeee" luhan menangis dipelukan sehun

"gwenchana hannie,kata umma kalau sehun banyak istirahat sehun cepet sembuh kok,hannie jangan nangis dong hunnie sedih" luhan melepas pelukannya lalu duduk dihadapan sehun,luhan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya,sehun menghapus air mata luhan lalu mencubit pipi luhan,sehun tersenyum melihat luhan, kekasihnya itu benar2 perhatian kepadanya

"luhan kenapa nangis hm?" baekhyun kaget melihat luhan yang sedang menangis,luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil

"hannie sedih hunnie sakit baekkie umma,kasian hunnie" baekhyun melihat ke arah tangan luhan yang terus menggenggam tangan sehun,baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mencubit pipi luhan pelan "yasudah,luhan jagain sehun ne?" luhan mengangguk mantap ke arah baekhyun,baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu keluar dari kamar sehun

'cklek'

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk kedalam . Chanyeol yang melihat istrinya masuk tersenyum "sini sayang" baekhyun naik ke atas kasur lalu duduk disamping chanyeol,

"bagaimana keadannya?"

"lumayan membaik,sekarang dia sedang bersama luhan"

"luhan disini? Kukira dia ikut pulang dengan kris hyung dan tao" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap chanyeol,chanyeol mengelus pipi baekhyun pelan

"yeollie?"

"ya baby?"

"apakah kita keterlaluan?"

"luhannieeee,ayo kita pulang sayang ini sudah malam,sehun juga harus istirahat biar cepat sembuh sayang"

"kalah ada hannie,hannie bisa jagain hunnie,hannie mau hunnie ! "

"iya besok ya sayang?" kris menggendong paksa luhan, luhan memberontak

"gamauuuu appaaaa! Turunin hannie,hannie mau sama hunnie" kris pamit berjalan keluar karena luhan semakin rewel "ah baekkie hyung mianhae luhan sangat rewel, kami pulang dulu ne hyung?" baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis "gwenchana panda, ah ne~ hati2 yaaa" tao tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun masuk lalu menutup pintu rumahnya,baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu naik keatas kasur

"yeollieeee! Kau jangan pura2 tidur" baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dari belakang, tiba2 chanyeol membalikkan badannya menghadap baekhyun,mengelus pipi baekhyun lembut,merapikan poni baekhyun yang sudah lumayan panjang,chanyeol mencium kening,mata,hidung,dan terakhir bibir,melumat bibir itu lembut

"umma appa?" sehun masuk ke dalam kamar baekhyun dan chanyeol

"ada apa kau kemari?"

"sehun ... Ummm"

"apa?! Lebih baik kau istirahat saja sana"

"sehun pengen bobo sama umma appa,bolehkan?"

Chanyeol turun lalu berdiri dihadapan sehun,chanyeol sedikit menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan sehun

"kau tau? Kau sakit bukan berarti kau bebas ! , bukan berarti kau kami manjakan begitu saja,kenapa kau tiba2 pengen disini bersamaku dan baekhyun? Kau sudah punya kamar kan?!" sehun menundukkan kepalanya "ani appa, hiksss hikss sehun cuman pengen sama umma appa,sehun pengen kaya luhannie tao umma dan kris appa hikss hikss umma dan appa tidak menyayangi sehun ya? Sehun memalukan,sehun bodoh,sehun merepotkan,maafin sehunniee hiks hiks"

"JIKA KAU MAU SEPERTI LUHAN,JADI SAJA ANAK KRIS DAN TAO, AKU DAN BAEKHYUN JUGA TIDAK MASALAH JIKA KAU MEMBENCI KAMI, YA! KAU BARU SADAR HAH?"

sehun terdiam, sehun tidak bisa berkata apapun

"Sekarang,keluar ... KELUAR!"

"appaa sehunnie mohon,kali ini saja appa,sehun bobo sama umma appa, sehun kangen umma appa,sehun cuman pengen dekat umma appa,sehun juga mau meluk umma sama appa walau sebentar,sehun ... Hiks ... . Sekali ini saja appa, sehun mohon appa" baekhyun menarik tangan sehun "ayo kekamarmu" baekhyun menarik sehun ke kamar sehun lalu menidurkan sehun diatas kasurnya,baekhyun duduk dipinggir kasur

"kenapa umma duduk disitu? Ayo sini disamping sehun"

"diamlah"

"ummaa... Ayo bobo disini"

"kubilang diam! Dan tidurlah, sekarang kau sudah kutemani kenapa kau tetap rewel? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku keluar saja ."

Sehun memeluk baekhyun dari belakang "hiks hiks ... Andwae umma,temani sehun disini"

Baekhyun tidak merespon kata2 sehun,baekhyun hanya diam membiarkan anaknya memeluknya,baekhyun tau sehun tertidur,walaupun dia tidak membalas pelukan sehun setidaknya dia memberikan kesempatan untuk memeluknya .

Baekhyun berbalik lalu menidurkan sehun dikasurnya. Membenarkan selimut sehun lalu baekhyun keluar dari kamar sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eungghh..." baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya lalu beranjak kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, bagaimana keadaan sehun? Sepertinya tadi malam dia tidak rewel, setelah mencuci mukanya baekhyun berniat untuk memeriksa keadaan sehun lalu turun kedapur untuk masak

'cklek'

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar sehun

"sehun?" baekhyun memeriksa kekamar mandi. Kosong,sehun tidak ada dikamarnya

"SEHUN?"

"SEHUN KAU DIMANA ?"

'BRAAK'

chanyeol mendobrak pintu kamar sehun,chanyeol memeluk baekhyun yang sedang menangis,mengelus punggung baekhyun lembut "kenapa sayang?" tanya chanyeol pelan,baekhyun melepaskan pelukan lalu menatap chanyeol

"sehun yeol hiks ... Hiks"

"sehun? Kenapa sayang?"

"se-sehun hikss hilang hiks ... Dia kabur yeollie?" baekhyun meremas lengan baju chanyeol,chanyeol shock . Sehun kabur ? Anaknya . Kabur?! . Chanyeol berlari ke arah jendela yang terbuka

"yeollieeee ... Ayo kita cari sehun yeol ayooo hiks hiks" chanyeol mengangguk lalu menarik tangan baekhyun keluar kamar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eungh... Aww" sehun terbangun dari tidurnya,kepalanya terasa pusing lagi sekarang,sehun tertidur di bangku taman dengan pororo menjadi bantalnya, sehun memeluk pororonya erat lalu menangis "sehun takut ... Hiks hiks sehun lapar pororo ... Hiks hiks " sehun menangis lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman,tidak sedikit orang2 menatap ke arah sehun . Sehun mengintip ke salah satu cafe yang ia lewati,memegangi perutnya yang sekarang terasa sakit karena telat makan . Untung saja banyak yang tidak menyadari kehadiran sehun sehingga tidak ada yang mengusirnya,sehun tidak berani pulang . Sehun ingin umma appanya senang,pasti mereka senang jika tidak ada sehun yang merepotkan,sehun yang memalukan,sehun yang selalu mengganggu mereka .

"chagi,itu ... Bukan kah itu sehun?"

"ah ... Hm, ya sangat mirip,tapi untuk apa dia kemari sendirian?"

Namja itu berjalan ke arah sehun lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sehun,namja itu diam meperhatikan wajah sehun sedangkan sehun tidak menyadari kehadiran namja yang sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi

"sehun?"

"umm?" sehun menundukkan wajahnya,ia tak mengenali suara namja ini, itu bukan chanyeol ataupun baekhyun,jangan2 namja ini mau menculiknya itu yang sedang dipikirkan sehun

"ini ahjumma sayang,ahjumma lay,kau lupa sayang?"

"um ? Ahjummaaaaaa" sehun memeluk lay erat,sehun terisak dan mulai menangis lagi,lay adalah istri suho hyungnya chanyeol [awalnya lay dan suho mau dijadiin ortunya chanyeol tapi gajadi hehe :3] selama orang tua mereka tinggal dijepang,suho lah yang menjaga chanyeol sampai sekarang . Orang tua mereka sibuk dengan bisnis mereka sampai2 harus pindah kejepang,mungkin dulu berat untuk chanyeol dan suho,tapi sekarang? Mereka sudah memiliki keluarga masing2 jadi mereka tidak mempernasalahkan orang tua mereka, suho dan lay belum memiliki anak , mereka sangat menyayangi sehun . Tapi belakangan ini chanyeol dan baekhyun jarang mengunjunginya dan suho .

"umma appa mana sayang? Kau kenapa menangis hm? Ayo kita masuk" lay menggendong sehun lalu membawa masuk kedalam cafe,suho sedikit panik saat melihat lay datang sambil menggendong sehun yang menangis .

"umma appa mana sayang? "

" ... "

"sehunnie dengan siapa kemari?"

" ... "

"sehunnie kenapa menangis hmm? Ayo cerita dengan ahjumma sayang"

" ..."

" sehunnie lapar? Ayo kita makan dulu" sehun langsung mengangguk,saat ini dia sangat lapar,lay memesan makanan lalu menghapus air mata sehun,mata sehun sembab sepertinya sehun bukan baru sekali ini menangis ...

"ceritakan pada ahjumma sayang,kau kenapa?" sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan suho ataupun lay,suho mulai curiga,apalagi sehun datang sendirian saat ditanya dimana umma appanya sehun tidak mau menjawab . Tidak lama kemudian pesanan sehun datang,untuk sementara suho dan lay melupakan sebentar pertanyaan2 yang ingin mereka tanyakan pada sehun,lay menyuapi sehun,sehun makan dengan lahap dan itu membuat suho maupun lay gemas sendiri,sesekali mereka mencubit pipi sehun dan dibalas dengan protes sakit dari sehun .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini suho lay dan sehun sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, sehun sudah mandi lalu mengganti baju,lay dan suho membelikan sehun pakaian dulu sebelum pulang tadi

"sehunnie,ayo cerita sama ahjumma" sehun menatap ragu ke arah lay dan suho, sehun mulai menceritakan semuanya perlahan,suho dan lay jelas sangat shock,sehun memeluk leher suho dan mulai menangis kini sehun berada di pangkuan suho,suho tidak bisa menahan amarahnya,suho memindahkan sehun ke pangkuan lay lalu masuk kekamar untuk menelfon . Terdengar dengkuran halus dari sehun,sehun pasti kelelahan,lay menidurkan sehun dipahanya,sesekali mencium kening sehun dan mengelus pipinya,air mata mengalir di pipi lay,lay tidak menyangka baekhyun dan chanyeol seperti itu kepada sehun

lay sangat marah tentu saja.

"HEY BODOH! DATANG KERUMAHKU LALU JELASKAN SEMUANYA KEPADAKU"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

OR

END?

Youngie lanjut ff nya ini hohoooo'-')/~

RnR yeaps :*

Thanks buat yang udah review *kiss*


	6. Chapter 6

Eomma appa,saranghae Chap 5

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari sehun,sehun pasti kelelahan,lay menidurkan sehun dipahanya,sesekali mencium kening sehun dan mengelus pipinya,air mata mengalir di pipi lay,lay tidak menyangka baekhyun dan chanyeol seperti itu kepada sehun . Lay sangat marah tentu saja.

"HEY BODOH! DATANG KERUMAHKU LALU JELASKAN SEMUANYA KEPADAKU"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eomma appa,saranghae

"h-hyung kau kenapa?"

"kubilang kau kemari bodoh,kutunggu"

'pip'

Sambungan telefon itu terputus,chanyeol masih shock chanyeol menyimpan hp nya di saku celananya tangannya gemetar sekarang,chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah begitu saja, sepertinya baekhyun mendengar teriakan suho tadi

"baekkie,kau mendengarnya?" baekhyun mengangguk pelan,lama kelamaan tangis baekhyun mulai pecah,chanyeol memeluk baekhyun lalu mengusap air mata baekhyun

"ayo kita ke sana sayang,jangan takut . Ada aku" chanyeol berusaha menenangkan istrinya, sebenarnya dia juga takut,bagaimanapun suho hyung yang selama ini menjaganya jelas chanyeol sangat tau bagaimana hyungnya itu,suho jarang marah dan chanyeol tau betul bagaimana hyungnya jika sudah marah . Membayangkannya saja chanyeol merinding

"gwenchana baekkie, sudah jangan menangis terus,kau jadi jelek sayang" baekhyun memukul lengan chanyeol yang sedang menyetir,chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat baekhyun yang sekarang malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'ting tong'

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun berusaha menenangkan baekhyun yang benar2 takut sekarang,baekhyun takut jika chanyeolnya ...

'plakk'

"aww" baekhyun kaget melihat suho membuka pintu dan langsung menampar chanyeol hingga jatuh,tamparannya sangat kuat,lihatlah ujung bibir chanyeol berdarah sekarang

"BRENGSEK, JIKA BELUM SIAP MEMILIKI ANAK LEBIH BAIK KAU TIDAK USAH MENIKAH DULU, KALAU SEPERTI INI SIAPA YANG TERSIKSA HAH? KAU MAU KUPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI SEHUN? HAH? JAWAB?! KAU MAU ? KAU MAU KUPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI SEHUN ? BISA KAU BAYANGKAN? JIKA AKU MEMPERLAKUKANMU SEPERTI SEHUN SAAT EOMMA DAN APPA PINDAH KE JEPANG? MEMBIARKANMU MENJADI ANAK YANG MENYEDIHKAN ? MENELANTARKANMU DAN LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN DIRIKU SENDIRI . KAU MAU PARK CHANYEOL?"

ini yang baekhyun takutkan,suho sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah,baekhyun memeluk chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik ke arah lay yang berada disamping suho,terlihat jelas bahwa lay juga menahan amarahnya,ia terlihat biasa saja saat suho menampar dan membentak chanyeol . Baekhyun takut lay memperlakukannya seperti tadi, tidak memukul,hanya membentaknya.

Suho berjalan ke arah chanyeol lalu meraih kerah baju chanyeol lalu menatapnya tajam

"JAWAB AKU APA KAU MAU?!"

"T-tidak hyung" chanyeol membuang mukanya tidak berani menatap suho . Suho menghempaskan chanyeol sampai terjatuh lagi

"kau park baekhyun . Apa kau tidak mempunyai rasa keibuan sedikitpun? Apa kau tidak memiliki hati?!" suho menunjuk ke arah baekhyun yang sedang menangis memeluk chanyeol

"kalian tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, dan jangan harap sehun kembali kepada kalian dalam waktu dekat ini,bahkan kurasa rasa sayangku pada sehun lebih besar dari pada kalian, pulanglah"

Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar lay,baekhyun berdiri mendekat ke arah lay "a-apa ? Sehun disini? Hyung gak hyung sehun harus pulang hyung kumohon hiks ... "

"jangan harap aku kasian padamu baek,kau keterlaluan,aku kecewa sungguh . Ya sehun ada disini,kenapa? Bukankah bagus? Tidak ada sehun yang memalukan ? "

"hyung kumohooon,aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi hyung,aku dan chanyeol akan berubah hyung sungguh kumohon hyung kembalikan sehun pada kami hyung hikss hyung kumohon hiks hiks ... SEHUUN UMMA DISINI,SEHUN-AH hiks ... Hiksss" baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan lay namun sepertinya lay tidak memperdulikan baekhyun . Dia sangat kecewa sekarang,lay hanya tersenyun tipis lalu menarik suho masuk kedalam lalu membanting pintu rumahnya

'blaam'

Baekhyun kaget sambil menutup matanya, lay membanting pintu tepat didepan wajah baekhyun,baekhyun melihat ke arah chanyeol,menunduk lalu membantu chanyeol beridiri

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk diatas kasurnya sambil menekuk lututnya,sehun menutup kupingnya tidak berani mendengar pertengkaran diluar,sehun mendengar suara pintu dibanting, apa mungkin ummanya sudah pulang? Sehun ingin melihat keluar tapi sehun masih takut dan lebih memilih untuk diam dikamar

"sehunnie?"

"ahjummaaaaaa" lay tersenyum ke arah sehun lalu duduk disampingnya

"kau sedang apa hmm? Kenapa menangis lagi?" lay mengusap air mata sehun lalu mengelus pipi sehun lembut

"tidak ada ahjumma, ani gwenchana" sehun tersenyum

"hunnie,luhan apa kabar? Hunnie masih sering bermain dengan hannie?" lay dan tao sudah bersahabat lama,mereka pindah kekorea lalu bertemu dengan baekhyun chanyeol kris dan suho , jadi wajar saja lay mengenal luhan

"baik,ne masih"

"bagaimana jika kalau nanti kita ajak luhan menginap disini,hm?"

"jinjja?"

"ne,tapi ada syaratnya"

"mwo?"

"poppo dulu" sehun tertawa lalu mencium pipi lay . Chu~

"baiklah,nanti ahjumma telfon tao umma biar datang kesini"

"Yeaaaaaay luhannie bobo sama sehuuun" sehun berteriak senang,lay hanya tertawa melihat sehun,lay menggendong sehun kekamarnya dan suho

.

.

.

.

.

.

'cklek'

Suho melihat pintu terbuka terlihat lay masuk sambil menggendong sehun yang sedang memeluk boneka pororonya,suho berdiri mendekati lay dan sehun,melihat suho mendekat kearahnya sehun merentangkan tangannya meminta suho menggendongnya

"ahjussiiii~~" panggil sehun manja

"tidak mau, kau memanggilku ahjussi sedangkan kau memanggil kris dengan sebutan appa,kau tidak adil park sehun"

"ahjussi mau dipanggil appa juga?" suho mengangguk

"yaa! Ahjumma juga mau sehuuuun"

"ahjumma juga?" lay mengangguk

"tidak mau!"

"harus mau"

"pokoknya sehun tidak mau ! "

"ya! Wae?"

"pororo dulu"

Suho dan lay terdiam sebentar,berfikir.

"mwoo? Ya! Kau ini,kemari kau" suho mengambil sehun dari gendongan lay,lalu menggelitiki sehun diatas tempat tidur,sehun tertawa lebar, sehun berusaha memberontak tapi yang ada malah lay membantu suho dengan menahan kedua tangannya

"hahahhaaaaa ampun umma appa hahaha geli hahaha" suho dan lay terdiam,menatap sehun tak percaya,bahagia itulah yang mereka rasakan,sangat senang mendengar sehun memanggil mereka dengan sebutan "umma appa"

"haha anak pintar,sini cium dulu" suho mendekati sehun,sehun berlari menjauhi suho

"tangkap sehun kalau bisa weee" sehun berlari mengelilingi kamar suho dan lay . Terjadilah aksi kejar2an antara suho dan sehun, lay memilih duduk dikasur untuk menelfon tao,sesekali lay menjadi korban sehun dan suho

"lay gegeeeeeeeee,tumben kau menelfonku . Ada apa? Kau merindukanku yaa?"

"hahaha ne aku merindukanmu pandaaa~~ , sebenarnya aku menelfonmu untuk menyuruhmu datang kerumahku sore ini"

"sore ini? Bisaa gee aku datang,tapi ada acara apa ge?"

"datang saja, oh ia luhan menginap disini ya"

"luhan?"

"iya,siapkan saja barang2nya taoo jangan banyak bertanya,nanti kau juga tau sendiri"

"ah baiklah ge,aku datang sore ini,aku siap2 dulu ne?"

"okey panda"

Sambungan telfon terputus,lay meletakkan hpnya dimeja lalu duduk diatas kasur

"ummaaaaa toloooong sehuun" sehun memeluk lay lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada lay,suho duduk dihadapan lay menggelitiki sehun

"appaaa ampun appaa hahaha" sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari lay lalu berbalik,suho memangku sehun lalu menciumi pipinya "haha sudah appaa" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya,suho menghentikan aksinya lalu duduk disamping lay.

"kau menelfon siapa baby?"

"tao,aku menyuruhnya kemari"

"untuk apa?"

"aku menyuruh luhan menginap disini"

"yeaaay sehun bobo berdua sama hannie"

.

.

.

.

.

'ting tong'

"ne tunggu sebentar" lay membuka pintu rumahmya lalu tersenyum lebar melihat kris tao dan luhan datang "ayo masuk" tao lay kris dan luhan masuk kedalam rumah lalu duduk diruang tengah,luhan masih bingung kenapa tiba2 lay ahjumma memintanya untuk menginap,luhan tidak bisa menolak,dia juga dekat dengan ahjumma yang juga dipanggilnya umma itu

"hannieeeeeeeee" sehun langsung memeluk luhan,luhan kaget karena sehun memeluknya tiba2 tapi tak lama kemudian luhan membalas pelukan,ehm ... Kekasihnya itu

"hunnie ngapain disini? Hunnie nginap juga?" sehun mengangguk

"ne nanti hunnie bobo sama hannieee"

"jinjjaaaa? Yeaaayyy"

Tao tersenyum melihat sehun dan luhan,lay dan suho kembali lalu duduk di ruang tengah, sedangkan luhan dan sehun sekarang sedang sibuk berdua tidak memperdulikan yang lainnya .

"se-sebenarnya aku dan kris sudah tau hyung ... "

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

"mianhae hyung ... "

"bahkan aku sempat berfikir ingin menculik sehun lalu mengangkatnya menjadi anakku dan tao" kris angkat bicara

"tapi kau kalah cepat tuan wu haha" suho meledek kris

"ya tidak masalah,mungkin nanti sehun akan menjadi menantuku"

"HAH?!"

"kau tidak tau? Sehun dan luhan itu sangat dekat kan?"

"ya,mereka sahabat kan? Ya wajar saja,tapi bukan berarti sudah besar nanti mereka akan menikah" protes suho

"terserah kau saja "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"gee,kami pulang dulu ne? Aku titip luhan disini, luhannie gabioleh nakal ya sayang?"

"ne tao kris hati2 dijalan ne? Ne aku akan menjaga luhan tenang saja "

"ne umma hannie ga nakal"

Tan dan kris mencium kening luhan lalu keluar dari keluar dari kamar bersama lay

"ge,kami pulang dulu ne?"

"ne tao kris,hati2 dijalan ne?" tao dan kris mwngangguk lalu bergegas pulang kerumah,lay menutup pintu rumahnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar,lay membuka pintu kamarnya,suho luhan dan sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan lay,lay duduk disamping suho

"gaboleh,luhannie kan pacar sehun"

"tapi appa juga suka sama luhannie,luhannie mau kan sama appa?"

"gamau . Appa jelek"

"emang sehunnie tampan?"

"ne sehunnie tampaan"

"luhannie juga cantik"

"aniii,luhannie juga tampan"

"kalau luhannie mau sama appa,luhannie appa beliin banyak pororo"

"gamauuuu . Liat pororo luhan sama sehun kembar"

"ne kami kembar appa"

"kalian ini bicara apa eoh? Umma tidak mengerti?"

"appa bilang appa suka sama hannie, padahal hannie pacar hunnie umma" lay dan suho tertawa mendengar sehun dan luhan,sesekali lay dan suho menggoda luhan dan sehun,pantas saja kris mengatakan nanti sehun akan menjadi menantunya,ternyata seperti ini kedekatan sehun dan luhan

"sudah2 ayo kita tidur, hunnie sama hannie mau tidur dimana hm?"

"dikamar hunnie aja umma"

"ne ummaa hehe"

"kajjaaaaa"

Suho dan lay menggendong luhan dan sehun masuk kekamar,menidurkan mereka diatas kasur,menyelimutinya lalu mencium kening mereka satu persatu,lay dan suho sudah senang bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki anak . Walaupun sehun dan luhan bukan mereka tapi mereka sangat menyayangi sehun dan luhan, apalagi sehun bahkan rasa sayangnya kepada sehun lebih besar dari pada baekhyun dan chanyeol . Suho dan lay kembali kekamar untuk tidur

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay terbangun dari tidurnya,lay melihat ke arah samping melihat suaminya masih tertidur pulas,lay mengelus pipi suho pelan lay masih ingat bagaimana suho menghajar chanyeol semalam . Itu sangat mengerikan -_- . Lay beranjak kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyiapkan sarapan,sebelum ke dapur lay memilih masuk kekamar hunhan untuk melihat anak2nya itu

'cklek'

Lay membuka pintu perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan luhan dan sehun yang masih tertidur,lay tertawa melihat posisi tidur luhan dan sehun, sehun memeluk luhan dari samping dan tangan luhan luhan berada diatas tangan sehun,dan lagi ada boneka pororo ditengah2 mereka,lay mengambil hpnya,lay mengambil gambar moment hunhan itu kkk~

'grep'

Lay kaget tiba2 seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang,lay menghela nafasnya lalu menjitak kepala suho

"aww,ya! Chagi kenapa menjitakku?"

"kau mengagetkanku" lay mengerucutkan bibirnya,suho tertawa lalu mencium bibir lay melumatnya pelan,lay memejamkan matanya

Sehun terbangun saat mendengar suara ribut dikamarnya,ternyata appa ummanya, sehun yang jahil memilih pura2 tidur sambil mencubit2 pipi luhan sampai luhan terbangun,hampir saja luhan menangis tapi tidak jadi karena melihat yang mencubitnya ternyata sehun . Sehun dan luhan melihat ke arah lay dan suho

"UMMAAAA APPAAA PAGIII"

'brukk'

"aww ya! Chagi kau tega sekali" lay mengacuhkan suho,wajahnya memerah sekarang ia sangat malu dilihat oleh hunhan

"hihi umma kenapa?"

"umma ngapain?"

"muka umma merah"

"kaya muka hannie kalau hunnie cubit"

"pipi hannie sakit hunnie cubit"

"hannie lucu sih,hunnie suka"

"hannie juga suka hunnie ... Emmm aw" luhan meringis tiba2 sehun mencubit pipinya

"hahaa hannie mirip sama umma , chu~" sehun mengecup pipi luhan lalu kabur,luhan menutupi wajahnya,ia sangat malu sekarang

"hunnie nakaaaallll . Ummmaaaaaaaaa" luhan turun lalu mengejar sehun,terjadilah aksi kejar2an sehun dan luhan,bahkan luhan dan sehun mengabaikan umma appanya dan sibuk berdua

"bahkan mereka tidak perduli sama apa yang kita lakukan tadi chagi"

"ia,bahkan mereka tidak menganggap keberadaan kita"

"yasudah kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi"

"andwaeeeeee" lay berlari keluar kamar meninggal suho sendiri dikamar sehun dan luhan

"yaaaa! Chagi jangan kaburr" suho mengejar lay . Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia

Youngie lanjut nih'-')/

Pada emosi ya sama chanbaek '-' , ada yang nanya kenapa chanbaek benci sehun , sebenernya mereka ga benci,mereka cuman belum siap aja di chap sebelumnya ada kok youngie ceritain walau dikit .

Thanks buat yang udah review :** maaf gabisa balesin satu2 ;_;

Keep reading~


	7. Chapter 7

Eomma appa,saranghae chap 6

"hunnie nakaaaallll . Ummmaaaaaaaaa" luhan turun lalu mengejar sehun,terjadilah aksi kejar2an sehun dan luhan,bahkan luhan dan sehun mengabaikan umma appanya dan sibuk berdua

"bahkan mereka tidak perduli sama apa yang kita lakukan tadi chagi"

"ia,bahkan mereka tidak menganggap keberadaan kita"

"yasudah kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi"

"andwaeeeeee" lay berlari keluar kamar meninggal suho sendiri dikamar sehun dan luhan

"yaaaa! Chagi jangan kaburr" suho mengejar lay . Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eomma appa,saranghae

"sehunnie ... " baekhyun duduk diatas kasur sehun,baekhyun menangis lagi,ini sudah seminggu sehun tinggal dengan suho dan lay . Jujur,baekhyun sangat merindukan sehun .

"sayang? Kau sudah siap? Ayolah jangan menangis lagi" chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun lalu mengusap air mata baekhyun . Semenjak sehun kabur baekhyun lebih sering melamun dan menangis,karena khawatir chanyeol selalu membawa baekhyun kekantornya . Tidak mungkin chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyum dirumah sendirian dengan kondisi baekhyun yang seperti ini

"ani,gwenchana yeol"

"baiklah,ayo kita berangkat" chanyeol mengacak rambut baekhyun lalu merangkul tubuh mungil baekhyun untuk keluar kamar .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah,anak umma sudah tampan" lay merapikan seragam sekolah sehun

"sehun kan memang tampan umma,kalau sehun jelek luhannie gasuka sama sehun"

"haha iya sayang,yasudah ayo kita berangkat"

Lay dan sehun keluar dari rumah lalu berjalan masuk kedalam mobil,sesekali sehun dan lay bercanda

"sampai,hunnie belajar yang baik ne? Nanti umma jemput"

"siap umma! , chu~ " sehun mengecup pipi lay sebelum keluar dari mobil lalu masuk kedalam sekolahnya

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah ceria,jarang2 sehun terlihat seperti ini . Luhan yang melihat sehun sudah datang tersenyum lebar lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah sehun,sehun langsung duduk tepat disebelah luhan

"pagi hannie"

"pagi hunnie,hunnie kenapa?"

"hm?"

"hunnie terlihat sangat senang"

"hihi karena sehun kangen sama hannie,jadi sehun senang karena ketemu sama hannie" sehun tertawa melihat luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menutup mukanya malu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay mengecek hp nya yang bergetar,ada pesan dari baekhyun

**From : baekkie**

**Ge,nanti kita makan siang bersama ya? Di cafe dekat kantor**

**To : baekkie**

**Ne**

Lay mengerutkan keningnya bingung,ada baekhyun mengajaknya bertemu nanti siang? Mau membicarakan tentang sehun? Sebenarnya lay masih kesal pada baekhyun dan chanyeol bahkan ia malas untuk bertemu mereka dulu,tapi ntah kenapa sulit untuknya menolak tawaran baekhyun tadi,mungkin ada yang ingin baekhyun tanyakan padanya . Sehun, sehun tidak pernah bertanya apa2 tentang baekhyun dan chanyeol . Tapi tidak mungkin jika sehun melupakan chanyeol dan baekhyun begitu saja

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia merindukan sehun nanti ia akan makan siang bersama lay,baekhyun ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan sehun sekarang,baekhyun benar2 menyesal sekarang . Tao dan lay sedikit menjauhinya ntah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana tapi itu yang dirasakan oleh baekhyun,baekhyun sadar perbuatannya dan chanyeol keterlaluan,baekhyun takut,baekhyun takut sehun membencinya,baekhyun takut sehun lebih memilih lay dan suho dari pada dia dan chanyeol,ia tidak rela jika sehun lebih menyayangi suho dan lay,sedikit egois memang . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir

"chagi,kau melamun lagi,ada apa?" baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk chanyeol,menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada chanyeol

"kau memikirkan sehun?" baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu menatap chanyeol

"nanti siang aku akan makan siang dengan lay gege,kau mau ikut kan?" chanyeol sedikit ragu sebenarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi,tidak mungkin dia menolak,chanyeol tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"aku merindukan sehun yeol"

"nanti kita kerumah suho dan lay hyung,kita bertemu dengan sehun"

"apa kau yakin yeol? Aku tidak yakin mereka memberikan sehun kepada kita hiks,kau tak ingat kata lay hyung kemarin hah? Jangan harap sehun kembali pada kita dalam waktu dekat ini hiks" chanyeol ingat lay mengatakan itu kemarin,chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil baekhyun sesekali mengelus punggungnya,chanyeol tidak tau harus berkata apa,ini memang salahnya dan baekhyun . Mungkin ini karma untuk mereka,yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menenangkan baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit tertekan karena masalah ini

.

.

.

.

Lay sesekali melirik arlojinya sambil meminum coffe yang dia pesan tadi,tentu saja lay sedang menunggu baekhyun,lay sedikit takut jika tiba2 baekhyun memaksanya mengembalikan sehun kepadanya dan chanyeol,lay sama sekali belum siap jika harus ditinggalkan sehun . Lay ingin sehun tetap bersamanya dan suho,egois memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"hyung ..."

"ah baek ... Chanyeol?"

"ne ge,chanyeol ikut sekalian makan siang disini,tidak apa2 kan?" lay menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah baekhyun dan chanyeol duduk dihadapannya,memesan makanan lalu memulai pembicaraan mereka

"ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu?"

"bagaimana kabar sehun ?"

"baik"

"apakah dia makan teratur? Bagaimana belajarnya? Apakah nilainya naik?"

"aku tak pernah lupa mengurus sehun,bahkan walaupun ada suho aku sama sekali tidak melupakan sehun,tenang saja,aku mengurusnya dengan baik,aku tidak memaksakannya belajar,aku memberi waktu untuknya,kapan waktu bermain kapan waktu belajar,aku juga tidak membiarkannya mengurung diri dikamar,sesekali aku mengajaknya pergi bersamaku,atau bermain . Aku memberikan kasih sayang yang bahkan tak pernah didapatkannya dari orang tuanya sendiri"

"h-hyung ... "

"mungkin orang tuanya senang sekarang,tidak ada sehun yang selalu mengganggu mereka,sehun yang memalukan dan sehun yang ... "

"cukup ge! A-aku hiks aku menyesal ge hiks hikss aku menyesaaal" tangis baekhyun pecah,baekhyun menutup wajahnya,chanyeol memeluk istrinya dari samping,lay melirik ke arah baekhyun,lay sama sekali tidak memperdulikan baekhyun yang menangis sekarang,lay meletakkan uangnya di meja lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol,baekhyun yang melihat lay pergi langsung mengejarnya

'grep'

Lay kaget saat merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya dari belakang

"gee hiks gee aku menyesal sungguh ge,maafkan aku hiks hiks maafkan aku dan chanyeol hiks,a-aku merindukan sehun ge hiks aku ingin bertemu dengannya" kaki baekhyun melemas,baekhyun jatuh dengan posisi berlutut didepan lay

"kumohon ge,berikan aku dan chanyeol kesempatan bertemu dengan sehun,sebentar juga tidak masalah ge asalkan kami bisa melihat sehun hiks hiks sungguh maafkan kami ge,hiks kami menyesal ge kami tidak akan mengulanginya ge hiks kami ingin bertemu dengan sehun,ingin meminta maaf dengannya e kumohooon sebentar saja ge hiks hiks" lay membulatkan matanya melihat baekhyun berlutut dihadapannya,lay tidak kuat mengacuhkan mereka jika sudah seperti ini,lay memang masih marah dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun tapi kali ini hati lay luluh,lay jongkok dihadapan baekhyun

"dengarkan gege,baiklah kalian bisa menemui sehun,mungkin besok disekolah,jangan dirumah . Aku yakin suho pasti sama sekali tidak mengizinkan kalian bertemu dengan sehun,kalian kumaafkan,minta maaf juga dengan sehun,jangan hanya padaku "

"j-jinjja? Hiks ne ge,hiks gomawo ge hiks" baekhyun memeluk lay,lay membalas pelukan baekhyun lalu melepasnya "aku pulang dulu ne? Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemput sehun,jangan menangis lagi . Yeol,aku pulang dulu" chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum "ne,hati2 hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ummaaaaaaaaaaa" sehun berlari kearah lay,lay merentangkan tangannya lalu menggendong sehun "bagaimana belajarnya tadi hm?"

"sehunnie belajar menulis dan membaca umma,sehun dapat bintang ummaa"

"oah anak umma pintar ne? Kkk~ . Sekarang kita kekantor appa dulu ne?"

"neee ayooooo"

Lay mengacak rambut sehun,sehun merapikan kembali rambutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,sehun sangat senang lay memanjakannya seperti ini,berbeda dengan baekhyun yang masuk kesekolahnya untuk mencari sehun setelah itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan sehun yang mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang,bahkan dulu sehun pernah jadi bahan bullyan teman2nnya ckck

"appaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sehun berlari ke arah suho lalu mengintip ke arah laptop apa yang sedang dilakukan appanya,tapi sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di laptop appanya tersebut,suho sedikit terkejut namun ketika melihat siapa yang masuk suho tersenyum lalu mencium kepala sehun yang berlari kearahnya lalu mengintip laptopnya

"kalian mengagetkanku"

"hahahaha,kita jadi makan diluar?"

"tentu saja jadi,kenapa?"

"tidak apa2,ah tadi sehun mendapatkan bintang lagi disekolah" lay mendekat ke arah suho dan sehun,menggendong sehun lalu duduk disofa,lay duduk sambil memangku sehun

"jinjja? Anak appa pintar ne? Hmmm ... Bagaimana kalau nanti kita beli ice cream?" suho berjalan mendekati sehun dan lay,lalu duduk disebelah lay

"ice cream? Jinjja appaa? Nee sehun mauu,yeaay gomawo appaaa . Chuu~ " sehun mengecup pipi suho,lay yang melihat sehun mencium suho sedikit cemburu,lay mengerucutkan bibirnya,suho tertawa sambil mengacak rambut sehun,suho melihat ke arah lay yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya

Chu~

lay sedikit terkejut tiba2 suho mencium bibirnya sekilas,ya hanya sekilas tapi itu sukses membuat Pipi lay memerah,suho tertawa melihat ekspresi lay

"ice cream coklaat ummaaaa" lay mengangguk lalu memesan ice cream tersebut . Sesuai dengan janji suho,karena sehun mendapat nilai bagus -lagi- suho dan lay hanya sesekali memberikan hadiah kepada sehun dan itu sudah cukup bagi sehun,bahkan sehun hanya ingin orangtuanya -baekhyun dan chanyeol- merasa bangga padanya,tapi baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau mereka senang dengan nilai2 sehun dan itu membuat sehun sedih,pernah sekali sehun mencoba mendapatkan nilai jelek tapi yang ada dia dimarahi lalu dikunci didalam kamar,sehun beruntung bisa bertemu dengan lay dan suho,sebenarnya sehun sangat merindukan baekhyun dan chanyeol,tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun juga masih merasa takut,tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang,suho lay dan sehun makan sesekali bercanda,lay menyuapi sehun makan,bagaimanapun sehun masih sangat kecil #sehun masih TK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yeollie? Nanti siang aku ingin kesekolah sehun,aku ingin bertemu sehun disana,apa kau ingin ikut?" baekhyun berjalan kearah chanyeol lalu membantu suaminya merapikan dasi

"apakah harus hari ini? Aku tidak bisa,bagaimana jika besok?"

"besok kita datang lagi saja,hari ini aku sendiri dulu,bolehkan?" chanyeol mengangguk,baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu mencium pipi chanyeol,setelah itu kabur keluar kamar . Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengejar baekhyun yang berlari meninggalkannya,

'hap'

"dapat" chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang,baekhyun tertawa,berusaha memberontak tapi tidak bisa karena tenaga chanyeol lebih kuat dari pada baekhyun

"hahahaa lepas yeollie,ayo kita sarapan" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya,chanyeol yang gemas melihat baekhyun mencium bibir baekhyun

"mmmh ... Kurasa aku sudah kenyang"

"yaaaaa! "

Baekhyun memilih untuk membeli cupcake dulu sebelum menemui sehun,baekhyun memasuki toko tersebut lalu mulai mencari cupcake dengan motif yang lucu,baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya karena tidak ada yang membuatnya tertatik, baekhyun tersenyum sepertinya baekhyun sudah menemukan cupcakenya,baekhyun membeli cupcake tersebut,

Cupcake pororo,sehun pasti sangat senang nanti,baekhyun membeli dua cupcake,sudah pasti cupcake itu untuk sehun dan luhan,baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu meninggalkan toko tersebut,

"hannieeeeee,ayo kita duduk di ayunan"

"ne hunnieee" sehun dan luhan menaiki ayunan lalu duduk berdua,sesekali luhan dan sehun bercanda,tak jarang juga sehun menggoda luhan . Baekhyun tersenyum melihat orang yang dia cari akhirnya ketemu,baekhyun menaiki ayunan tersebut lalu duduk dihadapan sehun dan luhan .

Sehun dan luhan kaget melihat ada orang yang menaiki ayunan mereka,terutama sehun .

"sehunnie ..."

"u-umma"

"ne,ini umma sayang" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya,sehun memeluk luhan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang luhan,baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat sehun yang tidak ingin melihatnya,sehun tidak ingin bertemu dengannya

"sehunniee ... Umma kangen sama sehunnie "

" ... "

"sehunnie jangan takut sayang,umma ga marahin sehun kok,umma cuman mau melihat sehunnie aja" sehun tetap memeluk luhan,luhan hanya diam,dia tidak mengerti apa2 jadi dia memilih untuk diam,baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh .

"yasudah kalau sehun gamau jumpa sama umma,umma pulang . Ini umma belikan cupcake untuk sehun dan luhannie,dimakan ya?" baekhyun memberikan cupcake tersebut kepada luhan,luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum senang

"waaah pororo,hunnie ini cupcake pororo hunnie gamau lihat? Gomawo umma baekkieeeee" baekhyun tersenyum melihat luhan,baekhyun sedikit lega ternyata luhan tidak takut padanya,karena sudah berapa kali luhan memergokinya sedang memarahi sehun?

Setelah melihat ummanya pergi,sehun melepas pelukannya lalu melihat sekeliling,ummanya benar2 sudah pulang,ada sedikit rasa kecewa dan menyesal,sehun ingin sekali bersama baekhyun,tapi sayangnya rasa takutnya lebih besar,sehun melihat kearah luhan yang sedang memakan sebuah cupcake bermotif pororo,seakan tau sehun menatapnya,luhan mengambil cupcake sehun lalu memberikannya kepada sehun,sehun tersenyum lalu memakan cupcakenya

"gomawo umma,mianhae" batin sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'tok tok'

"masuk" baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut,baekhyun duduk diatas sofa chanyeol dengan wajah murung,chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya melihat ekspresi baekhyun,seharusnya baekhyun senang kan bisa bertemu dengan sehun? Kenapa sekarang baekhyun terlihat sedih? Apa sehun tidak mau menemui baekhyun? . Jangan2 sehun benar2 membenci chanyeol dan baekhyun . Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun,duduk disamping baekhyun,memeluk istrinya tersebut,baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada chanyeol,

"menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang" baekhyun mengelus kepala baekhyun . Tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari baekhyun,baekhyun tertidur .

.

.

.

"ummaaaaaaaa" sehun berlari memeluk lay,lay mengerutkan keningnya melihat sehun . Sehun terlihat murung

"kau kenapa sayang?"

"umma ... Hiks"

"kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa menangis?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngie kembali '-' youngie lanjut ffnya nih'-')/

Thanks buat yang udah nge review ngasih semangat buat youngieeeee maaf gabisa balesin satu2 ;_; . Xoxo

:********

Keep reading~


	8. Chapter 8

Eomma appa,saranghae chap 7

"ummaaaaaaaa" sehun berlari memeluk lay,lay mengerutkan keningnya melihat sehun . Sehun terlihat murung

"kau kenapa sayang?"

"umma ... Hiks"

"kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa menangis?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eomma appa,saranghae

"tadi,umma datang kemari"

"lalu?"

"sehun takut ummaaa hiks" lay tidak kaget lagi saat sehun mengatakan kalau baekhyun datang menemui sehun,bukankah dia yang sudah memberikan izin? Lay menghapus air mata sehun lalu tersenyum

"sehunnie gaboleh nangis dong,terus sehunnie ngapain aja sama umma?" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "sehun bersembunyi dibelakang luhan" lay menatap sehun bingung,bahkan lay berfikir sehun akan sangat senang bertemu dengan baekhyun,tapi tidak mungkin juga kalau sehun tidak menyayangi baekhyun dan chanyeol lagi .

"appa pulang" suho masuk kedalam rumahnya

"appaaaaaaaaaa" sehun berlari ke arah suho,suho langsung menggendong sehun

"merindukan appa hm?" sehun mengangguk,suho menciumi pipi sehun,sehun tertawa sesekali menghindar

"ehm"

"hey sayang" suho berjalan mendekati lay lalu mencium pipi lay,sehun yang melihat suho mencium pipi lay merasa sedikit cemburu,sehun mencium pipi lay juga

"yaaa! Lay umma istri appa,gaboleh diambil"

"gamau . Lay ummanya sehun"

"lay umma istri appa"

"umma sehun!" suho menurunkan sehun,lalu memeluk lay dari samping

"kalau begitu, appa sama luhannie saja ne?"

"hm? E-eh JANGAN APPAAAAAAAA" lay dan suho tertawa melihat sehun yang sedikit panik saat suho mengatakan dia ingin bersama luhan,suho mengacak rambut sehun yang berada didalam gendongannya,sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu merapikan rambutnya . Suho lay dan sehun beranjak untuk makan malam bersama,sesekali lay membantu sehun yang terlihat sedikit kesulitan

'tok tok'

"ne tunggu" suho beranjak keluar kamar lalu membukakan pintunya,lay sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang datang

"untuk apa kau datang kemari?" suho memasang wajah sinisnya

"hyung,b-bolehkah hmm" chanyeol menatap ragu ke arah suho,suho mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan chanyeol terputus,suho menatap chanyeol

"itu baek-"

"siapa? Eh chanyeol ada apa kau kemari?" lay berdiri disamping suho yang terlihat menatap serius kearah chanyeol

"h-hyung,bolehkah aku ... Em, membawa sehun kerumah? Sebentar saja hyung ... " chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya,chanyeol takut melihat ke arah suho dan lay

"tentu tidak,sehun udah tidur . Pulanglah" suho menutup pintunya namun ditahan oleh chanyeol,ntah keberanian dari mana chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah suho

"hyung kumohon,baekhyun sakit dirumah hyung" chanyeol memberanikan diri menatap hyungnya

"lalu sehun untuk apa? Sehun bukan obat,suruh saja istrimu itu istirahat dan meminum obat"

"t-tapi hyung,baekhyun sakit karena terlalu banyak pikiran,aku yakin pasti karena masalah ini hyung, jadi ... Bolehkah?"

"tidak"

"h-hyung kumohon,baekhyun hanya menginginkan sehun sekarang,sebentar juga tidak masalah yang penting baekhyun bisa melihat sehun"

"kubilang tidak tetap tidak" lay menatap suho,lay menggelengkan kepalanya ia tidak menyangka suho bisa sekejam ini,bahkan pada adiknya sendiri

"yeol,besok aku akan kesana bersama sehun,bilang pada baekhyun ne?"

"b-benarkah?" lay menganggukkan kepalanya,chanyeol tersenyum senang ke arah lay "gomawo hyung gomawo" chanyeol membungkukkan badannya

"ne,sekarang pulanglah . Baekhyun pasti sedang menunggumu kan?" chanyeol mengangguk lalu membungkukkan badannya

"aku pulang dulu hyung" suho berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol dan lay,lay menepuk punggung chanyeol lalu tersenyum ke arah chanyeol,lay tau chanyeol pasti sangat sedih melihat suho seperti itu,faktanya suho itu sangat memanjakan chanyeol dan sekarang suho memperlakukannya seperti itu,tentu saja chanyeol sedih,tapi kau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin ini yang dikatakan karma,apa mungkin seperti ini yang dirasakan sehun? Tidak,tidak seperti ini,tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi

Air mata sehun mengalir membasahi pipi gembulnya,sehun menghapus air matanya saat melihat lay mendekatinya,sehun mengintip apa yang terjadi ketika appanya memohon untuk membawanya pulang bertemu ummanya,tapi sehun tidak dengar begitu jelas kenapa appanya ingin membawanya,sehun rindu appa,tapi sehun takut seperti itulah kira2 yang sedang dirasakan sehun sekarang...

'cklek'

Lay masuk kedalam kamar sehun,lay tersenyum melihat sehun sedang berpura2 tidur lay duduk disamping sehun lalu mengelus kepalanya "umma tau kau pura2 tidur" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu tidur dipaha lay,lay mengelus pipi sehun

"umma ... "

"ya sayang?"

"t-tadi appa kemari ya?"

"hmm Iya,kenapa hun?"

"ada appa umma? Kenapa appa kemari? Suho appa juga memarahi appa lagi,kenapa?" lay mengelus pipi sehun

"ah hunnie,tidurlah . Besok kita mau pergi sayang"

"kemana?"

"rahasia, makanya sehunnie bobo ya?" sehun mengangguk lalu mengubah posisinya,lay menyelimuti sehun sampai dadanya lalu mengecup kening sehun,lay beranjak keluar dari kamar sehun,menutup pintunya pelan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya

Lay membuka pintu kamarnya pelan,lay masuk lalu tidur disamping suho,lay menatap suho yang sedang memunggunginya,lay memeluk suho dari belakang

"sayang? Aku tau kau pura2 tidur" suho hanya diam

"katakan padaku,ada apa hm? Karena sehun tadi? Sayang,kau harus ingat kalau baekhyun itu ummanya sehun,ikatan batin ibu dan anak tidak pernah terputus . Jadi,wajar saja chanyeol meminta izin membawa sehun,maafkan aku mengambil keputusan begitu saja,kasian baekhyun" suho berbalik menatap lay,terlihat suho masih kesal sekarang

"tapi,pada saat sehun sakit dia sama sekali tidak perduli kan?"

"kau tidak ingat kata sehun? Akhirnya baekhyun menemaninya walau hanya sebentar,itu artinya baekhyun masih perhatian kepada sehun kan?" suho mengangguk kecil,lay ada benarnya juga

"kau tau sesuatu tidak?"

"apa?"

"baekhyun dan chanyeol itu sangat menyayangi sehun,tapi mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya,kau taukan jika mereka belum siap mempunyai anak,jadi mereka juga masih bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan,tidak ada orang tua yang membenci anaknya" suho tertegun mendengar ucapan lay,benar . Baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya salah mengekspresikan rasa sayang dan perhatian mereka kepada sehun .

"Dan lagi,baekhyun kemarin mengajakku makan siang bersama,dia meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan sehun,awalnya aku tidak mengizinkan mereka bertemu dengan sehun,tapi yang ada baekhyun berlutut dihadapanku lalu memohon untuk memberikan izin,dari situ aku bisa melihat kalau baekhyun benar2 sangat menyesal,sedangkan chanyeol,aku tau dia menyayangi sehun,kemarin aku memergokinya menangis pada saat makan siang di cafe" suho benar2 terkejut mendengar cerita lay,seperti itu kah? Benarkah mereka sudah menyesal dan menyadari kesalahan mereka?

"aku melihatnya saat aku ingin membeli makanan kemarin,kurasa chanyeol tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depan baekhyun,dia tidak mau menambah pikiran baekhyun,jadi dia meluapkan kesedihannya dibelakang baekhyun"

"cukup! Tidurlah,besok kita kerumah baekhyun dan chanyeol"

"kau ikut? Benarkah?" suho mengangguk lalu mengecup kening istrinya,tak lama kemudian suho dan lay tertidur

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"pagii ummaaa appaa" sehun duduk disamping lay lalu memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan lay,sehun sangat senang karena ini hari libur dan nanti mereka akan pergi jalan2,lay tidak memberi tau kalau mereka akan pergi kerumah chanyeol dan baekhyun,lay khawatir yang ada malah sehun tidak mau pergi . Lay tau kalau sehun sebenarnya sangat merindukan chanyeol dan baekhyun tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"pagi juga sayang"

"appa mana umma?"

"masih tidur"

"kenapa ga dibangunin umma?" lay menatap sehun lalu membersihkan coklat yang ada di pinggir bibir sehun

"ne,sehunnie yang bangunin ya?" sehun mengangguk senang,selesai makan lay dan sehun berjalan memasuki kamar suho,sehun naik ke atas kasur lalu menindih suho

"appaaaaa ireona" sehun menepuk2 pipi suho,sepertinya tidak berhasil,sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya,sehun masih menepuk2 pipi suho sambil berfikir .

"HUEEEEEE UMMAAAA,HIKS HUEEEEE" suho terbelalak mendengar sehun menangis

'bruk'

Sehun terjatuh karena suho tiba2 duduk,suho melihat ke arah sehun

"sehunnie? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" suho menarik sehun lalu memangkunya,sehun tertawa melihat appanya,suho cengo melihat sehun dan lay tertawa

"yeay umma appa sudah bangun" lay duduk disebelah suho lalu mengacak rambut sehun

"ne gomawo sehunnie"

"yaaa ada apa ini? Sudahlah aku mengantuk" suho kembali tidur sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jinjja? Mereka mau kesini?" chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali menyuapkan bubur kepada baekhyun

"ne untuk apa yeollie bohong?"

"tapi,apa sehun mau melihatku? Kemarin saja dia menghindar"baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya,chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk baekhyun dimeja lalu memeluk baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung baekhyun,chanyeol tidak tau ingin menjawab apa,chanyeol juga khawatir jika sehun menghindari mereka,chanyeol juga sangat merindukan sehun sekarang,chanyeol ingin meminta maaf kepada anaknya tapi chanyeol belum berani bertemu dengan sehun secara langsung,chanyeol belum siap jika tiba2 sehun malah menghindarinya,Chanyeol menyesal .

'ting tong'

"sepertinya itu mereka,tunggu disini ne? Aku bukakan pintu dulu" chanyeol berlari keluar kamar lalu membuka pintu rumahnya

"ah hyung,ayo masuk" lay suho dan sehun masuk kedalam rumah lalu chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang setelah menutup pintu rumahnya,chanyeol menatap sedih ke arah sehun yang berada digendongan lay,chanyeol khawatir nanti sehun menghindari baekhyun dan itu pasti membuat baekhyun sangat sedih

"baekkie?" baekhyun menoleh,baekhyun tersenyum melihat lay dan suho benar2 datang,lay masuk lalu duduk disamping baekhyun,baekhyun mengelus punggung sehun

"sehunnie,liat umma sehun lagi sakit" sehun hanya diam,lay berusaha melepas pelukan sehun agar sehun mau melihat ke arah baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah sambil menatap sehun sendu

"sehunnie umma kangen sama sehunnie loh,sehunnie ga kangen?"

" ... "

"sehunnie jangan takut,ada lay umma sama suho appa jadi kenapa sehun takut? Liat umma tidak mungkin memarahi sehun,sehun tidak nakal kan? Jadi kenapa sehun harus takut dimarahi hm? Kalau sehunnie diem terus kaya gini baru namanya anak nakal" mendengar ucapan lay sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap sedih ke arah lay,

"sehunnie ... " baekhyun memeluk sehun erat,sehun hanya diam tidak membalas pelukan baekhyun,bukan karena sehun tidak mau tapi sehun masih tidak percaya ini benar umma appanya,appanya yang tadi tersenyum padanya,ummanya yang memeluknya,ada apa sebenarnya? Sehun tidak mengerti,tapi sehun sangat senang . Akhirnya sehun mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya selama ini,kasih sayang dari orang tuanya

"umaa kangen sehunnie" baekhyun mencium kening sehun,lalu mengelus pipi sehun,sehun tersenyum kearah baekhyun dan itu membuat baekhyun sangat senang,sehun menganggukkan kepalanya . Sehun memang sangat merindukan baekhyun dan chanyeol kan?

"kami pulang dulu ne beki? Jaga kesehatanmu cepat sembuh ne"

Lay pamit pulang kepada baekhyun,chanyeol dan suho sudah berada diluar

"hyung ... aku minta maaf,aku menyesal hyung" chanyeol sengaja mengikuti suho keluar deluan,tentu saja dia ingin berbicara berdua dengan hyungnya itu,lay yang sempat keluar kembali masuk kekamar baekhyun karena melihat chanyeol dan suho,lay tau pasti chanyeol menginginkan waktu berdua dengan suho

"kau tidak ada salah denganku,jangan minta maaf padaku minta maaf dengan sehun" chanyeol menatap anaknya yang sedang tertidur di gendongan suho,chanyeol mengelus pipi sehun pelan

"hyung,, lalu? Kapan dia bisa kembali bersama kami?" suho terdiam sejenak,suho tidak tau kapan dia bisa melepas sehun,dia sangat menyayangi sehun tapi dia tidak boleh egois dengan dirinya sendiri,bagaimanapun sehun itu anak chanyeol dan baekhyun

"sehun pasti kembali bersama kalian lagi,tapi tidak sekarang yeol,aku masih ragu" suho menatap chanyeol

"tidak masalah hyung,itu wajar . Bahkan sehun juga sepertinya masih takut denganku dan baekhyun"

"ne,tapi tenanglah itu tidak akan lama" jawab suho

"hyung,jika sehun belum bisa kembali bersamaku dan baekhyun,bolehkan jika kami bertemu dengannya?"

"tentu,jika seperti itu pasti dia tidak takut lagi"

"gomawo hyung,aku benar2 menyesal aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa sejahat itu,jika kalian mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyayanginya hatiku sangat sakit hyung,aku berfikir jika aku benar2 membenci sehun kurasa aku sudah membuangnya" suho tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan chanyeol,ada benarnya juga,buktinya chanyeol dan baekhyun merawat sehun sampai sebesar ini

"aku tau,kalian menyayanginya,hanya saja cara yang kalian lakukan itu salah,kalian tidak tau bagaimana cara mengekspresikan rasa sayang kalian padanya" jawab suho,dia ingat apa yang dikatakan lay padanya tadi siang

"kau benar hyung,aku dan baekhyun salah" chanyeol mengangguk pelan

"sudah selesai mengobrolnya?" lay duduk disebelah suho,mengambil sehun dari suho lalu menggendongnya

"ah sudah hyung,kalian mau pulang?" lay dan suho mengangguk lalu berdiri,mereka berjalan keluar rumah

"chanyeol-ah,kami pamit pulang dulu ne?"

"ne hyung,hati2 dijalan ne" lay mengangguk lalu mengikuti suho yang sudah memasuki mobil terlebih dahulu,suho melajukan mobilnya meninggalkam rumah baekhyun dan chanyeol

"apa yang dikatakan chanyeol padamu?" lay melirik ke arah suho

"dia meminta maaf padaku,ntahlah aku juga tidak tega" lay mengangguk,dia juga tidak tega tapi baguslah kalau sekarang suho juga sudah memaafkan chanyeol dan baekhyun

"aku juga,kita tidak bisa terus menerus memisahkan baekhyun dan chanyeol dengan sehun,bagaimanapun chanyeol dan baekhyun adalah orang tua sehun,kita tidak boleh egois kan?"

"aku juga sudah memberi izin kepada mereka jika ingin bertemu dengan sehun, mungkin itu akan memperbaik hubungan mereka"

"ne,jika ditanya apa aku rela jika sehun kembali ke baekhyun dan chanyeol jawabannya tentu saja aku belum siap,aku ... Aku masih ingin bersama sehun" lay memeluk erat sehun yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya,suho juga tidak tega melihat lay tapi kau bagaimana lagi? Jika suho ditanya hal yang sama suho juga belum siap

"yang penting sekarang sehun masih bersama kita" lay mengangguk,suho menggenggam tangan lay

"kita masih bisa membuatnya sayang,tenang saja" lay terbelalak mendengar ucapan suho lalu memukul kecil lengan suho

"yaa! Mesum" pipi lay sudah memerah sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

"baekkie?" chanyeol tidur disamping baekhyun

"apa kau senang?" baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum

"sangat senang,setidaknya tadi sehun mau kupeluk,walau hanya sebentar yeol" baekhyun memeluk chanyeol,chanyeol memeluk pinggang baekhyun

"suho hyung juga sudah mengizinkan kita bertemu dengan sehun" baekhyun menatap chanyeol tidak percaya

"jinjja?"

"ne,sayang ... Tidurlah" chanyeol mencium kening baekhyun,baekhyun mengangguk lalu tidur dipelukan chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

OR

END

Youngie kembali '-' youngie lanjut ffnya nih'-')/

Thanks buat yang udah nge review ngasih semangat buat youngieeeee maaf gabisa balesin satu2 ;_; . Xoxo

:********

Keep reading~


	9. Chapter 9

Eomma appa,saranghae chap 8

"ne,sayang ... Tidurlah" chanyeol mencium

kening baekhyun,baekhyun mengangguk lalu

tidur dipelukan chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi,kalian kemarin pergi kerumah chanyeol?" tao memulai pembicaraan memecahkan keheningan,lay mengangguk pelan sambil meminum coffe nya "ya,baekhyun sakit . Mungkin dia rindu dengan sehun,wajar saja bukan?" tao menganggukkan kepalanyan,bagaimanapun baekhyun itu ibunya sehun jadi wajar saja dia merindukan anaknya,untung saja sehun masih mau bertemu dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol walaupun harus ditemani karena sehun masih merasa takut dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol,sehun juga merasa sangat senang melihat perubahan baekhyun dan chanyeol kepadanya,sehun tau chanyeol mengelus pipinya lembut saat ia tidur kemarin,sehun juga sangat senang saat baekhyun memeluknya erat,hangat . Itu yang sehun rasakan

"aku masih belum bisa melepas sehun . Aku masih tidak rela jika sehun kembali bersama baekhyun dan chanyeol,ya aku egois, tapi ..."

"kau harus bisa ge! Bagaimanapun baekhyun dan chanyeol orang tua sehun,tidak mungkin selamanya sehun terus bersamamu dan suho kan? Rasa sayang kalian akan tumbuh setiap harinya,dan akhirnya terasa lebih sakit dari pada yang kau rasakan sekarang ge" tao memotong ucapan lay,lay tertunduk menutup wajahnya,lay pasti sedang menangis

"sudahlah,ayo kita jemput mereka" Tao dan lay membayar makanan mereka lalu bergegas meninggalkan cafe menuju sekolah sehun dan luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah mulai membaik,walaupun baekhyun belum boleh banyak melakukan aktivitas,kini baekhyun sedang membersihkan kamar sehun,hanya membersihkan kamar sehun itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya lelah,kamar sehun bersih ya mau bagaimana lagi? Jika kamar sehun berantakan yang ada sehun akan dimarahi habis2an

Baekhyun duduk dimeja belajar sehun lalu melihat buku gambar sehun,buku gambar kesayangan sehun,pororo .

"umma,sehunie ingin pororo"

"kecil juga tidak apa2"

"umma,pororo?"

"ampun umma hiks mianhae umma gapapa kalo umma ga beliin hunie pororo hiks"

Air mata perlahan mengalir membasahi pipi chubby baekhyun,dia tidak habis pikir sejahat itu kah dia pada sehun anaknya sendiri? Sekarang baekhyun menyesal dan ingin sehun kembali padanya tapi ia jelas tidak boleh egois,bagaimanapun sehun masih kecil,dia tidak bisa dipaksa dan jika memang sehun senang bersama lay dan suho mungkin untuk sementara baekhyun merelakan sehun bersama mereka . Demi sehun . Demi kebahagiaan anaknya itu

.

.

.

.

Kini sehun sedang berada dimobil dengan orang yang sebenarnya tak ia kenal sama sekali,bajunya sangat rapi sama seperti yang sering digunakan appanya pergi kerja,tapi ... Apa benar ahjussi ini baik? Jika dia berniat menculik sehun bagaimana? Sehun menggigit bibirnya . Ia takut tapi dia tidak boleh menangis dia kan anak laki2,sesekali sehun melirik ke arah ahjussi yang sedang menyetir .

"jangan takut denganku,perkenalkan namaku kim jong dae,kau bisa memanggilku jongdae hyung" ujar chen sambil tersenyum manis kearah sehun

"chen hyung? Sehun tidak pernah kenal orang bernama chen hyung"

"makanya kita kenalan" sehun hanya mengangguk2an kepalanya pelan sambil memeluk erat boneka pororo kesayangannya yang selalu dibawanya kemana2, "kita mau kemana hyung? Hyung tidak menculik hunie kan?" chen hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sehun

"ayo turun" chen membukakan pintu sehun lalu membawanya masuk kedalam,kantor? Sehun menatap heran ke arah chen,kenapa chen membawanya kemari? Ini kantor appa,bagaimana jika appa melihatnya? Sehun belum siap bertemu chanyeol -ataupun baekhyun- jika tidak dengan lay atau suho

'tok tok'

"masuk" chen dan sehun masuk kedalam ruangan Tersebut,sehun membelalakan matanya melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya sekarang

"hey" chanyeol menghampiri chen dan sehun lalu menatap chen seakan tau itu kode agar chen keluar dari ruangannya,chen beranjak keluar meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu berdua

Chanyeol mengacak rambut sehun pelan lalu menggendongnya,sehun masih shock sedari tadi sehun hanya diam,sebenarnya sehun ingin menahan chen agar tidak meninggalkannya berdua dengan appanya,tapi mau bagaimana lagi sehun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

Appanya tersenyum,memperlakukannya dengan baik,

"bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya chanyeol pada sehun yang sedang berada di pangkuannya,sehun tidak berani menatap chanyeol,sehun juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol

"hey,appa bertanya padamu kenapa hanya diam?" sehun menundukkan kepalanya "kemana lay umma? Kenapa appa menyuruh chen hyung yang menjemput sehun?" chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk sehun dari belakang "kenapa? Kau tidak suka appa menyuruh chen hyung membawamu kemari? Kau tidak rindu dengan appa?" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menangis sambil memeluk chanyeol "hiks ani sehun takut hiks hueeeee" chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat anaknya tersebut,mengelus surai hitam sehun "tidak,apa tidak akan memarahi sehun,sehun kan tidak nakal" chanyeol menatap anaknya tersebut lalu menghapus air matanya "sudah sudah,sebentar lagi kita makan siang,kita ajak umma,mau?" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah baekhyun terhenti saat melihat toko yang menjual baju pororo,tanpa ragu baekhyun masuk kedalam toko tersebut lalu melihat baju pororo yang di jual di toko tersebut lalu membelinya baekhyun yakin sehun pasti sangat senang jika tau baekhyun membelikannya baju pororo

Drrrrt drrrrt

From : yeolie :*

Baby,nanti kita makan siang di restoran biasa dekat kantorku ne? Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya,ada apa dengan suaminya tiba2 ingin memberinya kejutan? Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya tanpa menjawab pesan dari suaminya itu

"jadi sehun dijemput oleh chanyeol?" tanya tao menatap wajah lay yang terlihat murung setelah membaca pesan masuk sebelumnya,lay menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tao

"kau belum siap jika sehun kembali pada chanyeol dan baekhyun?"

"belum,sama sekali belum aku egois ... Sehun kan anak mereka,kenapa aku yang mengatur sehun ya? Haha" lay tertawa miris sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa begitu pusing . Ia sangat banyak pikiran sekarang

"kau pasti bisa lagian kita belum tau sehun mau kembali pada baekhyun atau tidakkan? Semuanya ada ditangan sehun" tao mencoba menenangkan lay,lay mengangguk pasrah benar juga kalau sehun tidak mau kembali pada baekhyun berarti sehun akan tetap bersamanya dan suho tapi jika sebaliknya ...

.

.

.

.

"sehun;lihat siapa yang datang" ujar chanyeol menunjuk pintu masuk cafe tersebut,sehun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat eommanya itu datang "eomma?" chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat tangannya memberi kode pada baekhyun dimana dia dan sehun berada,baekhyun yang melihat kode dari chanyeol tersebut berjalan ke meja chanyeol dan sehun?

"s-sehun?" baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget melihat siapa yang duduk tepat disebelah chanyeol,bagaimana bisa sehun dengan mudahnya ikut dengan chanyeol?

Chanyeol menggendong sehun lalu memberikannya pada baekhyun,dengan cepat baekhyun meraih segun lalu memeluknya erat "umma merindukanmu sayang" gumam baekhyun lalu menciumi pipi sehun,sedangkan sehun hanya terdiam,sekali lagi ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebemarnya terjadi,kenapa umma appanya berubah dengan mudahnya? Kalau begitu lebih baik ia kabur dari dulu

"hey,umma belikan sesuatu untukmu" baekhyun membuka kantong belanjaannya lalu mengeluarkan sepasang baju pororo yang memang sengaja dibelikannya untuk sehun "bagaimana? Kau suka?" mata sehun berbinar menatap baju pororo yang dibelikan oleh ummanya tersebut "umma? Ini untuk sehun?" sehun masih tidak percaya baekhyun membelikannya pororo

"ya,ini untuk sehun,masa untuk appa?" canda baekhyun sambil mencolek pipi gembul sehun

"hihi benalkah untuk hunie umma? Gomawo ummaaa" ujar sehun senang,bahkan sehun reflek memeluk baekhyun setelah sadar sehun melepas pelukannya dari baekhyun lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"kau kenapa?" baekhyun mengangkat dagu sehun lalu menatapnya,sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memilih untuk duduk disebelah baekhyun . Hening

"a-ah sudah ayo kita pesan" ujar chanyeol memecahkan suasana hening tadi .

.

.

.

.

TBC

or

END

Hai! Maafin youngie baru bisa lanjut sekarang ya:( maaf banget . Kemarin youngie sibuk jadi belum sempet bikin ff terus paket youngie abis, youngie juga gabisa buka ffnet terus ini youngie baru ganti kartu

Maaf kalo pendek ya,pas udah bisa buka ffnet youngie langsung buru2 bikin ff lanjutannya, maaf kalo gaje ya . Makasih buat yang udah nungguin sama ngereview ff gaje ini :3 :*


	10. Chapter 10

Eomma appa saranghae chap 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kukatakan jangan kemari lagi,kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku sedikitpun dan tetap kemari?"

"a-aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini untukmu,ini makanan kesukaanmu kan?" orang yg dibentak tadi menjawab dengan lembut "kau tau apa tentangku? Sudah pulang sana kau menganggu jam istirahatku"

"hey bro,kenapa diam saja? Kau tak makan? Kalau begitu aku saja yang makan" ujar namja berkulit hitam yang duduk disebelah sehun lalu mengambil sedikit makanan sehun

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh ini makananku" sehun menjitak kepala namja tersebut "awww kau ini,siapa suruh kau hanya diam saja? Sayang jika makanannya tidak dimakan" ujarnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh sehun tadi

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya nya lagi lalu memilih untuk memperhatikan sehun "ntahlah,mood ku sedang tidak baik"

"ck,tidak baik apanya? Setiap orang itu datang mood mu pasti memburuk,sebenarnya siapa dia?" kai benar2 ingin tau apa hubungannya sehun dengan orang yang selalu datang ke sekolahnya setiap jam istirahat itu lalu membuat mood sehun menurun seperti ini,kai berfikir itu mantan sehun tapi kalau hanya mantan kenapa sehun tidak mau menceritakan padanya?

"baiklah,dengarkan baik2 dan ini hanya kau yang tau" sehun mulai menceritakan semua nya kepada kai,tentu saja kai memasang wajah kaget yang benar2 aneh dan itu membuat sehun tertawa namun setelah itu sehun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya,bagaimana kai tidak kaget? Apalagi saat sehun mengatakan bahwa baekhyun orang yg sering datang menemui sehun itu ibunya sehun,bahkan kai hampir berpikiran jika baekhyun yang awalnya ia anggap mantan sehun itu belum memiliki pacar maka ia akan mendekati baekhyun -_-

"y-yang benar saja? Aku tidak menyangka kau dilerlakukan seperti itu,lalu? Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja? Kenapa kau tetap bersama lay umma? Bukankah mereka sudah berubah? Apa kau tidak rindu pada mereka?" sehun menatap datar kearah kai lalu menjitak kepalanya "aku masih ragu dan ... Ah ntahlah aku juga tidak tau,kau terlalu banyak tanya,makan saja makananmu" kai mengusap kepalanya lalu menatap kesal kearah sehun,sehun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kai yang menurutnya sangat lucu/?

"hunieeeeeeee" sehun menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap kearah namja yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dan kai "hai hanie" ujar sehun lalu memeluk luhan erat seakan takut luhannya diculik oleh kai "yaaa! H-hunie sesaak" sehun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada luhan "nanti kau diculik kai" kai yang awalnya fokus makan melihat kearah sehun lalu menjitak kepalanya "aku sudah ada yang lain,ah aku jadi benar2 ingin menculik hanie mu itu" ujar kai lalu mengedipkan matanya kepada luhan,sehun yang melihat adegan kai tersebut menutup mata luhan "kau kan ada yang lain, e-eh yang lain? Emang ada yang mau denganmu?" kai menatap malas ke arah sehun lalu melanjutkan makannya tanpa menjawab ucapan sehun "yaaa kai,siapa?" tanya sehun lagi sedangakan kai hanya diam

"ayolah kai,aku ingin tau" kai menatap sehun sekilas "nanti kau culik" sehun yang mendengar tersebut kembali menjitak kepala kai,luhan yang melihat aksi tersebut hanya tertawa "hey,aku punya teman baru,kalian mau ku kenalkan? Dia sangat manis" kai dan sehun mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke luhan "siapa?" tanya mereka kompak

"namanya kyungsoo,do kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung!" seorang namja mungil berlari menghampiri sehun "ah,chanhyun?" sehun menundukkan badannya menyamakan tingginya dengan anak tersebut "hyung ayo kita pulang bersama!" ujar chanhyu semangat,tapi hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari sehun "maaf,hyung tak bisa,hari ini hyung sangat si-" ucapan sehun terpotong "HYUNG SELALU TIDAK BISA!" chanhyun berlari meninggalkan "ya bukan begitu! Chanhyun!" sehun berteriak berusaha memanggil chanhyun tapi sepertinya tidak diperdulikan,sekarang chanhyun malah berlari semakin jauh. Sehun bertemu dengan chanhyun secara tidak sengaja

FLASHBACK

Bruk!

"aww" namja kecil itu mengelus bokongnya yang sakit akibat terjatuh karena seseorang menabraknya "ah maafkan aku" ujar namja tersebut lalu jongkok untuk melihat keadaan anak kecil yang ia tabrak tadi "kau tak apa? Ada yang sakit? Atau terluka?" tanya sehun menatap anak tersebut "tidak ada hyung,gwenchana" sehun tersenyum lalu membantunya berdiri "hm,siapa namamu?" tanya sehun tersenyum "chanhyun,park chanhyun"

Sehun terdiam sesaat "ah marga kita sama,namaku sehun,park sehun" ujar sehun pada chanhyun "ah hyung,aku harus kembali ke sekolah,pasti umma sudah menjemput" ujar chanhyun panik lalu berlari meninggalkan sehun begitu saja

.

.

.

.

"junhyung!" ujar sehun berjalan mendekati adiknya yang sedang duduk diruang tengah "ah hyung! Aishh kenapa baru pulang? Bukankah pulang sekolah sudah dari tadi?" junhyung mengomel pada sehun "haha maafkan hyung,hyung tadi abis pergi bersama luhanie hyung"

"hunie sudah pulang? Sana ganti bajumu dulu lalu makan siang" lay menghampiri sehun lalu mengambil tas sehun "okey umma" sehun beranjak pergi kekamarnya,sebelum itu sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi umma kesayangannya, "YA HYUNG JANGAN CIUM2 UMMA JUNHYUNG!"

"HAHAHAHA" lay hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng2kan kepalanya

"umma?" sehun duduk disamping lay yang sedang menonton tv "ya?" lay menatap sehun "hfft tadi dia datang lagi kesekolah" ujar sehun malas "umma,bisakah kau bilangkan padanya supaya jangan datang terus kesekolahku? Aku bosan melihatnya terus,melihatnya sok baik dihadapanku" lay menatap aneh kearah sehun "dia umma mu,dia pasti sangat merindukanmu makanya dia datang terus kesekolahmu untuk menemui hunie" ujar lay pelan,sehun sedikit sensitive jika sudah berhubungan dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun,sehun yang dulunya manis kini berubah menjadi sehun yang dingin, sehun juga menjadi lebih pendiam terkecuali dengan orang2 terdekatnya . Perubahan sehun tersebut membuat lay dan suho sedikit sedih

"Tidak! Mereka tidak pernah menginginkanku! Mereka membenciku!" jawab sehun dengan nada yang mulai meninggi "tidak sayang,mereka menyayangimu" lay berusaha meyakinkan sehun "tidak! Hiks ini yang mereka inginkan hiks" lay memeluk sehun "yang mereka inginkan adalah kau kembali bersama mereka,mereka menyayangimu seperti umma menyayangimu sehun,percayalah" ujar lay mengelus surai hitam sehun "tidak mungkin hiks" sehun mengusap air matanya kasar "kau tidak percaya pada umma?" sehun terdiam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"chanhyun" sapa sehun lalu duduk disamping chanhyun "hai hyung" ujarnya pelan lalu tersenyum tipis kearah sehun "kau sedang apa? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya sehun menatap chanhyun "umma belum menjemput hyung,lama sekali hiks" sehun terdiam sesaat "bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama? Kau mau?" tanya sehun,chanhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat "ayoo"

Sehun menggandeng tangan chanhyun "chanhyun,kau ingin membeli ice cream tidak? Atau bubble tea?" chanhyun tersenyum senang "bubble tea! Chanhyun sangat suka bubble tea!" ujarnya sambil melompat2 kecil,sehun yang melihat tingkah chanhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak rambut chanhyun

Baekhyun berjalan mondar mandir didalam ruangan chanyeol,baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil melirik jam,ini sudah hampir malam tetapi chanhyun belum juga pulang "yeolie hiks chanhyun yeol hiks" chanyeol memeluk baekhyun lalu mengusap punggungnya pelan berusaha menenangkan istrinya tersebut "baekie jangan berfikir macam2,chanhyun pasti tidak apa2" ujar chanyeol mencoba menenangkan baekhyun,tangis baekhyun pecah ia tak bisa menahannya lagi,bagaimana ia bisa tenang jika anaknya belum juga ditemukan?

Chanyeol terus menatap ponselnya berharap ada laporan tentang anaknya,tapi sepertinya belum ada pesan masuk padahal ia sudah menyuruh semua bawahannya untuk mencari chanhyun,chanyeol sebenarnya juga panik tapi ia berusaha untuk menutupinya,jika tidak itu akan membuat baekhyun semakin panik,chanyeol masih setia memeluk baekhyun yang masih terus menangis sambil menatap layar ponselnya,chanyeol berharap chanhyun segeta ditemukan

.

.

.

"ya! Lepaskan aku!" sehun berusaha memberontak tapi yang ada dia dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil,sehun menatap khawatir chanhyun yang sedang menangis, tak berapa lama kemudian sepertinya mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan "cepat keluar!" sehun ditarik paksa lalu dibawa masuk kedalam rumah tersebut

Sehun merasa tidak asing dengan rumah ini, karena banyak perubahan sehun jadi tidak begitu ingat . Ah tapi sehun tidak memikirkan itu,yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada dirinya

"ummaaaa" chanhyun berlari memeluk ummanya,tangis baekhyun kembali pecah baekhyun memeluk erat chanhyun sambil menciumi pipi anaknya itu "kau dari mana saja hm? Kau membuat umma pa-" ujar baekhyun terpotong

BUGH!

"aww" sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk kini terjatuh kelantai akibat pukulan chanyeol yang sangat kuat bahkan sekarang sudut bibir dan hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah "KAU YANG MENCULIK ANAKKU? APA MAUMU HAH? BERANI SEKALI KAU"

Bugh!

Chanyeol kembali melayangkan pukulannya "menculik?" batinnya . Ia tidak menculik chanhyun astaga ini salah paham,tapi apa boleh buat? Sepertinya appa chanhyun benar2 sedang emosi, sehun memilih untuk diam sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya . Chanyeol yang kesal menjambak rambut sehun "LIHAT A-" chanyeol terdiam menatap namja dihadapannya "s-sehun?" ujarnya pelan lalu melepaskan tangannya,sehun membulatkan matanya kaget 'jadi orang tua chanhyun itu mereka?' batin sehun . Sehun menatap sinis ke arah chanyeol "apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau berhenti?! Ayo pukul aku lagi" sehun menunjuk pipinya,chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memberi kode kepada bawahannya agar pergi

Baekhyun menatap kaget kearah sehun,baekhyun segera menghampiri sehun lalu mengusap wajah sehun "hunie? Ini kau? Hiks" baekhyun memeluk sehun, chanyeol masih menatap sehun tak percaya

"jadi,sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan chanhyun hun?" tanya chanyeol pelan "aku melihatnya disekolah sendirian,aku berniat mengantarnya pulang namun sebelum itu aku mengajaknya untuk membeli bubble tea lalu bermain sebentar ditaman" ujar sehun santai dengan ekspresi datar "maafkan appa hun,appa tidak tau itu kau, harusnya appa bertanya terlebih dahulu" ujar chanyeol menyesal,ia merasa bersalah karena tadi tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu,misalkan tadi bukan sehun tapi tetap saja ini hanya salah paham . Dan sekarang? Benar2 membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun menyesal mereka terbawa emosi sampai2 mengambil tindakan sendiri

"sudahlah aku tak apa,aku pulang" ujar sehun mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar,namun langkahnya terhenti karena ada yang menahan lengannya "hyung kenapa pulang? Menginap saja disini,lihatlah hyung terluka" ujar chanhyun menatap sedih kearah sehun "umma dan appa tidak akan marah kok,hyung bisa tidur sama chanhyun" bujuknya lagi,sehun menggelengkan kepalanya,chanhyun bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,chanhyun juga tidak tau kalau sebenarnya sehun itu hyungnya "tidak,terima kasih tapi hyung harus pulang" ujar sehun pelan

"menginaplah disini hun, kau bisa tidur dengan chanhyun" ujar chanyeol menepuk bahu sehun,sehun menatap malas ke arah chanyeol lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

"a-aww shhh" sehun meringis pelan "tahan sedikit ne" baekhyun mengobati sehun dengan pelan,sehun hanya diam bahkan sehun tidak mau menatap baekhyun,walaupun begitu baekhyun dan chanyeol sangat senang bisa melihat sehun,biasanya sehun akan menghindar jika bertemu dengan mereka, baekhyun dan chanyeol sebenarnya sangat sedih melihat perubahan sikap sehun tapi mau bagaimana lagi,ini juga salah mereka dari awal

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

OR

END ?

Youngie balik ngelanjutin ff ini :3, semoga suka dan tetep ngikutin ff ini, jangan lupa review ya ^^ big thanks buat yg udah review nyemangatin dan ngasih saran buat youngie :*


End file.
